La magia vuelve a comenzar
by LunaUchihaPotter
Summary: La vida de un mago no puede ser tan tranquila, no sería normal. Libros inesperados llegan a la casa Potter en la que casualmente estaban algunos viejos amigos. ¿Su pasado? ¿En siete libros? Bueno, recordar viejos tiempos no es tan malo, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa!**

**He vuelto luego de mucho tiempo :B Esta vez dejándoles un ficc de Harry Potter. **

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling!<strong>

* * *

><p>El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, felicidad y tristeza. Pero principalmente se respiraba paz, una paz que no se había sentido desde hace mucho. El tren que llevaba a Hogwarts se alejaba llevando en él a nuevos y viejos estudiantes.<p>

Harry miró con tristeza mientras saludaba a los pequeños James, Albus y Lily que habían casi desaparecido. Cómo le gustaría volver a viajar en ese tren, emocionado por el mundo mágico que le aguardaba, sin ninguna cicatriz ni preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó su esposa al observar su expresión.

Él negó con la cabeza, tomó su mano y le sonrió. Dándole a entender que no tenía porque preocuparse, emprendieron el camino hacia afuera de la plataforma. Al salir de la pared de ladrillos vislumbraron a Ron conversando con Bill, George, y misteriosamente también con Malfoy, últimamente se respetaban lo suficiente como para no ir tirándose rayos por los ojos. Por otro lado estaba Hermione hablando con Luna y Fleur bueno, Luna y Hermione discutían por una nueva especie de criatura mágica y Fleur intentaba actuar de mediadora.

Harry amplió su sonrisa. Eso le recordaba viejos tiempos. Tiempos difíciles pero felices en compañía de la gente que quería. Era obvio que faltaba aún más gente que lo había acompañado siempre, pero aún así se sentía feliz de ver esa escena.

Para ese entonces Ginny se había aproximado a ambos grupos y había logrado que se unieran formando una charla grupal de todos. Harry la miró fascinado, su esposa era realmente increíble. Pensando en esto se aproximó hacia ellos.

- Oh Harry! Llegaste justo a tiempo, estamos organizando ir a tu casa cómo una especie de reunión, es algo que no hacemos hace mucho! –dijo su amiga de la infancia.

- Umm… Claro… ¿Ginny?

- No hay problema.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

- No se oye mal. Quizá también me una al plan. –Dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

- Nadie te invitó.-Murmuró Ron.

- Oh vamos chicos, no peleen! Se suponía que se estaban llevando mejor, ¿no es cierto? -. Dijo Hermione.

Ellos no contestaron pero se enviaron miradas que si se hubieran podido matar ya estarían ambos en el suelo. El silencio que se produjo a continuación fue bastante incomodo.

- Emm… Bueno… En ese caso, ¿Qué les parece si vamos? –Dijo Ginny tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron fuera de la estación de trenes.

* * *

><p>Al llegar todos a la casa Potter, se sentaron en los sillones que había en la sala de estar y comenzaron a charlar. Ginny les había servido té y había puesto sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían delante una variedad de bocadillos.<p>

El ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, todos comiendo (en especial Ron) y charlando animadamente, hasta Draco se sentía a gusto. Pero lo bueno no dura mucho, no en la vida de un mago, en ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana y depositó un gran paquete en el centro de la mesa. Luego de esto salió por donde entró.

Todos miraron extrañados el paquete y el silencio se instaló en el lugar. De pronto Ginny se acercó y abrió el paquete, este contenía una nota y siete libros dentro. Tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta. Sólo contenía una frase.

_Sé que están todos ahí, lean los libros, tratan sobre ustedes._

Se miraron extrañados.

- Esto sí que es raro -. Murmuró Ron, y por primera vez Hermione no podía hablar.

- Creo que debemos leerlos.-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- Eso es lo que dice.-Contesto George.

- Esto no me gusta nada, ¿no dice quien la envía? ¿y cómo sabe que estamos nosotros aquí? Quizás se equivocó de dirección… -Dijo Malfoy, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

- No creo que se hayan equivocado el paquete tiene esta dirección, además-dijo tomando el primer libro- habla sobre mí, el título lo dice.- Enseñó la tapa del libro a los demás.

_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal –_Leyeron todos al unísono.

- Mmm… Estos libros deben contar nuestro pasado-. Dijo pensativa Hermione.

- ¿QUÉ? –alzaron la voz el resto de los presentes.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? –Le dijo con ternura su esposo.

- ¿No es obvio? –comentó exasperada-. Lean bien el título, dice "Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal"! Díganme, ¿Qué fue lo que ocasionó un gran problema en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts?

- La piedra filosofal! –Exlamó Harry.

- Exacto!

Todos miraron fijamente los libros. Un silencio profundo llenó el lugar. De pronto, Hermione tomó el primer libro y lo abrió comentando:

- Creo que sería bueno leerlos, nos recordaran viejos tiempos.

Los demás no estaban del todo convencidos de que aquellos libros fueran buenos pero asintieron con la cabeza.

- Muy bien –dijo Hermione.- En ese caso comenzaré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Muy bien.. ¿Qué les pareció? Está para tirarme desde el extremo de los aros de Quidditch o no? Comenten porfaaas! n.n**_

_**Bueno me voy! Chao! *desaparece con un movimiento de su varita***_

_**Luna ~**_


	2. El niño que sobrevivió

**Bueno, aquí subiendo capi, espero que les guste! n.n**

* * *

><p><strong>Les recuerdo que ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me perteneceeen! Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.<strong>

* * *

><p>- "<strong>El niño que sobrevivió" <strong>– comenzó Hermione.

- Es obvio que se trata de ti Harry – dijo Bill.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales y muy agradecidos por ello.**

- Por lo que veo será mi historia –dijo Harry con una mueca.

- No entiendo cómo es que les gusta ser normales –murmuró George.

**Eran las últimas personas que uno esperaría encontrar involucrados en algo extraño o misterioso, porque no aceptaban esas tonterías.**

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que hacía taladros.**

- ¿Taladros? –preguntaron al unísono todos los Weasley.

- Mmm… -Harry pensó en una forma fácil de explicarlo –es algo así como una herramienta capas de perforar otros objetos.

- Creo que esto le encantara a mi padre –rió Bill.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, pero con un bigote muy largo.**

- Es como si describiera a una morsa! –exclamó George.

Harry rió, la imagen mental del señor Dursley convertido en morsa que le había proporcionado George era demasiado graciosa.

**La señora Dursley era delgada y rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo sobre las verjas de los jardines, para espiar a sus vecinos.**

- Algo me dice que se llevaría genial con Rita –murmuró con ironía Hermione.

La mayoría asintió con la cabeza.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos, no había un niño mejor que él.**

- Ni que lo digas –dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que alguien pudiera descubrirlo.**

- Creo que sé a lo que se refiere –murmuró Harry.

**No creían poder soportar que alguien descubriera lo de los Potter. La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hace años; de hecho, la señora Dursley simulaba que no tenía una hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un inservible,**

Harry se aferró al sillón con furia al escuchar todo eso.

**eran todo lo contrario de los Dursley.**

- Obviamente, ellos eran mucho mejores –dijo Ginny sonriendo y colocando una de sus manos sobre la de su marido.

Éste al escuchar eso soltó el agarre del sillón y le sonrió.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar en lo que dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecieran en la vereda. Los Dursley sabían que los Potter también tenían un niño pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. Ese niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como ese.**

- Quédense tranquilos, de todas formas lo que menos va a ser es mi amigo –comentó Harry rodando los ojos.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron ese martes gris y nublado.**

- Por fin viene la parte interesante –dijo George.

**No había nada en el cielo con nubes que sugiriera que cosas extrañas y misteriosas muy pronto ocurrirían por toda la región.**

- Creo que ya sé porque el clima –murmuró Hermione.

Todos le enviaron miradas de intriga pero ella sólo continuó leyendo:

**El señor Dursley tarareaba**

- O ladraba –dijieron George y Harry a la vez lo que ocasionó muchas risas.

**mientras elegía su corbata más aburrida para el trabajo**

- Ese hombre no tiene sentido del gusto –murmuró Fleur. Su pronunciación había mejorado bastante.

**y la señora Dursley parloteaba feliz mientras forcejeaba para colocar al chillón Dudley en su silla alta.**

**Ninguno de ellos notó una gran lechuza rojiza que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

- Bueno eso si que suena extraño –habló Draco– una lechuza en el mundo muggle es algo que no se ve todos los días.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley tomó su portafolio, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, pero no pudo porque Dudley tenía un berrinche y tiraba su cereal contra las paredes.**

- Que educado –dijo irónicamente Fleur.

**Chiquilín****, exclamó entre dientes el señor Dursley, mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número cuatro.**

**Al llegar a la esquina se dio cuenta de la primera señal de algo singular: un gato que leía un mapa.**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al leer esto.

- No.. crees.. que puede ser la profesora McGonagall? –murmuró Hermione.

- Es lo más probable teniendo en cuenta que leía un mapa –dijo Luna con su acostumbrada sonrisa – pero también puede ser un nargle disfrazado, usan muy bien esa estrategia para…

- Comprendo, seguiré leyendo –dijo Hermione interrumpiéndola.

**Por un segundo el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego torció la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no se veía ningún mapa.**

- Por supuesto que no, la profesora no sería tan descuidada – susurró Ginny.

**¿En qué había estado pensando? Sin duda, era un problema de la luz. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba vuelta la esquina y tomaba la calle, observó al gato por el espejo. Ahora estaba leyendo el cartel que decía Privet Drive; no, mirando el cartel, los gatos no pueden leer carteles ni mapas.**

- Dursley… siempre creyendo en lo sobrenatural –dijo sarcásticamente Harry.

**El señor Dursley se sacudió apenas y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, no pensó en otra cosa que en la gran cantidad de pedidos de taladros que confiaba conseguir ese día.**

**Pero en las afueras de la ciudad, algo alejó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual congestionamiento matinal del tránsito,**

- No entiendo como los muggles soportan eso! Yo no aguanto todo el tumulto y ruido de autos ni siquiera cuando llevo a Fred y Roxanne a la plataforma! –exclamó George.

**no pudo dejar de notar una cantidad de gente vestida en forma extraña. Gente con capas.**

- Ey! Eso no es extraño! –protestó Ron.

- Para ellos sí Ron, recuerda que los muggles usan ropas diferentes –le contesto su hermanita.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba la gente que usaba ropa ridícula. ¡Los conjuntos que usaba la gente joven! Supuso que ésa debía ser alguna estúpida moda nueva. **

Todos rodaron los ojos.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en ese montón de extraños que estaban allí cerca. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, muy excitados.**

- Creo saber por qué –susurró Harry.

Su esposa lo observó preocupada.

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que un par de ellos no eran jóvenes. Ese hombre era mayor que él ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué atrevido! Pero entonces se le ocurrió al señor Dursley que tal vez eso era una tonta manera de llamar la atención –esa gente evidentemente hacía una colecta para algo-, sí, tenía que ser eso.**

- Que tontos son algunos muggles! –se quejó Malfoy – No se dan cuenta ni de lo obvio!

**El tránsito avanzó y unos pocos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al estacionamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina en el noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, le habría resultado difícil concentrarse esa mañana en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban a plena luz del día, aunque la gente en la calle sí las veía y las señalaba con la boca abierta,**

- Pero… Acaso eso no es normal? Lechuzas todo el tiempo –dijo Ron intrigado.

- No entre los muggles Ron, ellos no acostumbran a ver lechuzas nunca –lo corrigió su esposa.

- No podría imaginármelo –murmuró asombrado George.

**mientras pasaban una tras otra las lechuzas. La mayoría de ellos no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas diferentes. Hizo varias llamadas telefónicas importantes y gritó un poco más.**

- Nose cómo podías convivir con un tipo así Harry –dijo Bill.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

**Estaba de muy buen humor hasta la hora de almorzar, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y cruzar la calle para comprarse un bollo en la panadería.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capas hasta que pasó a un grupo de ellos cerca de la panadería. Al pasar, los miró enojado. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacían sentir inseguro. Este grupo también susurraba con excitación y no pudo ver ni una alcancía.**

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Fleur.

**Cuando regresaba con un gran bollo en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decían.**

**- Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que escuché…**

**- Sí, el hijo de ellos, Harry…**

- Los magos son bastante descuidados cuando hay una noticia importante- murmuró Hermione.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y corrió hasta su oficina, gritó a su secretaria que no lo molestaran,**

- Sigue siendo tan amable –dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

**tomó el teléfono y casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa cuando cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se estrujó los bigotes mientras pensaba…**

- Okey eso es nuevo para él –dijo Harry.

Todos soltaron pequeñas risas.

**no, era un estúpido.**

- No podría estar más de acuerdo –dijo George.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísima gente que se llamaba Potter y tenía un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su sobrino se llamaba Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, quien siempre se molestaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. No la culpaba… si él hubiera tenido una hermana así…**

Harry apretó los puños nuevamente.

**pero de todos modos, esa gente con capas…**

**Esa tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que tropezó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**- Perdón –gruñó,**

- Bueno, por lo menos tiene un poco de modales –dijo Luna.

**mientras el hombre diminuto se tambaleaba y casi cae al suelo. Unos segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre usaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía conuna voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**- ¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque el Innombrable finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz, feliz día!**

- No era un feliz día en lo absoluto –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

Todos lo miraron preocupados.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

- Muy bien, eso era algo que no me esperaba –dijo George.

**El señor Dursley permaneció completamente abochornado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. También pensó que lo había llamado ****un muggle****, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcentrado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y dirigirse a su casa, deseando que todo fuera obra de su imaginación, **

- No, no tiene tanta imaginación como para inventar todo eso –dijo Draco burlándose.

**algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación.**

- ¿Realmente había algo que le gustara a ese hombre? –dijo exasperada Fleur.

**Cuando entró en la senda privada, lo primero que vio –y eso no mejoró su humor- fue el gato atigrado que había visto esa mañana. Ahora estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, tenía las mismas manchas alrededor de los ojos.**

- Sí, definitivamente es la profesora McGonagall –dijo con seguridad Hermione.

**- ¡Fuera! –dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

- Es obvio que no se irá –dijo Ginny.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

- Típico de ella –dijo George rodando los ojos.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si ésa sería una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

- Cobarde –dijeron todas las mujeres presentes al mismo tiempo.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le contó todo sobre los problemas de la señora de la puerta de al lado con su hija,**

- No puedo creer que alguien sea tan metida –dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

**y que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (****¡no lo haré!****).**

- Y sí, el niño debía sacar los mismos modales que sus padres –dijo Fleur.

- Es solo un niño malcriado –murmuró Harry.

- Realmente es peor que tú, Malfoy –dijo Ron haciendo que este le enviara una mirada de furia.

**El señor Dursley trató de actuar con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al living a tiempo para el informativo de la noche.**

**- Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado que hoy las lechuzas han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas normalmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, hubo cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de esos pájaros en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. –El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica. –Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin con el informe del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**- Bueno, Ted –dijo el meteorólogo-, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Televidentes de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee, han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer, ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante esto.

- Enserio que la mayoría de los magos es totalmente descuidado –dijo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo demonios piensan explicar eso después? –dijo una Hermione consternada.

- En ese sentido somos peor que los muggles –acotó Bill sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Tal vez la gente comenzó a festejar antes la Noche de las Fogatas. ¡Es la semana que viene, muchachos! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y ese murmullo, ese cuchicheo de los Potter…**

- No puedo creerlo, ¡está pensando! –se burló George tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Varios rieron.

**La señora Dursley entró en el living con dos tazas de té. Esto no era bueno. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosidad.**

**- Eh… Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como lo esperaba, la señora Dursley parecía molesta y enojada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía una hermana.**

- Que tiernos –dijo Harry irónicamente.

**- No –respondió cortante-. ¿Por qué?**

**- Unas cosas muy raras en las noticias –masculló el señor Dursley-. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente de aspecto raro…**

**- ¿Y entonces? –interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**

**- Bueno, simplemente pensé… quizá… que podría tener algo que ver con… tú sabes… su grupo.**

- ¿Su grupo? Por favor ni que fuéramos mafiosos –dijo Hermione consternada.

- ¿Mafiosos? –preguntó Malfoy.

- Algo así como un grupo que se organiza para realizar algún crimen –contestó.

**La señora Dursley bebió el té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se animaría a decirle que había oído el apellido ****Potter****. Decidió que no se atrevía.**

- Cobarde –nuevamente dijeron al unísono las chicas.

**En lugar de eso, preguntó, tratando de parecer despreocupado.**

**- El hijo de ellos… debe tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**- Eso supongo –respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**- ¿Y cómo era su nombre? ¿Howard, no?**

**- Harry. Un nombre vulgar y detestable si me lo preguntas.**

- Es mucho mejor que el de ustedes y su hijo –dijo Ginny molesta.

Su esposo la miró con una sonrisa.

**- Oh, sí –dijo el señor Dursley, con una horrible sensación de abatimiento-. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

- Dominado –dijo Ron soltando una risita.

- Mira quién habla –murmuró Malfoy como venganza.

Todos soltaron risas y la cara de Ron tomó el mismo color de su pelo.

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de bajo, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó hacia el jardín de adelante. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive como si estuviera esperando algo.**

- Creo saber lo que esperaba –susurró Harry, a lo que todos lo miraron extrañados.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Todo esto podría tener algo que ver con los Potter?**

- Obviamente –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

**Si fuera así, si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de un par de… bueno, no creía poder soportarlo.**

Harry rió amargamente.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo eso dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormido, fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran involucrados, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

- Oh sí, sí que hay una razón –dijo Harry sonriendo amargamente.

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban sobre ellos y los de su clase… No veía cómo él y Petunia iban a ser involucrados en nada que tuviera que ver con esa gente –bostezó y se dio vuelta-, no podría afectarlos a ellos…**

- Estaban muy equivocados –murmuró Harry.

Todos miraban a Harry con mucha intriga.

**Qué equivocado que estaba.**

Harry sonrió levemente, sorprendido al oír eso.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de tener sueño. Estaba sentado tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puerta de un coche en la cuadra siguiente ni siquiera pestañeó cuando dos lechuzas bajaron sobre su cabeza. De hecho, el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

- Siempre tan inmutable la profesora –dijo Bill.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

**Un hombre como ese nunca había sido visto en Privet Drive. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos como para sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

- ¿Dumbledore? –preguntó Ginny.

- Por la descripción lo más probable es que sea él –respondió su hermano Ron.

**Usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran suaves, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unos anteojos con cristales con forma de media luna y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado un par de veces. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta hermanita –dijo Bill.

- Ey! Ya no soy pequeña! –dijo Ginny haciendo un berrinche y ocasionando que varios rieran.

- Sigues siendo mi hermanita –dijo Bill dando por acabado el asunto.- Continua Hermione.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, eran rechazadas.**

- Y en el caso de haberse dado cuenta, no le importaba –dijo Luna.

**Estaba muy ocupado moviendo su capa, buscando algo. Pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban, porque de pronto miró al gato, que todavía lo observaba fijamente desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

**- Debí haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata.**

- Su Apagador! –dijo Ron.

- ¿Apagador? – cuestionó Malfoy.

- Sirve para apagar las luces más cercanas –dijo Hermione como si se tratara de algo obvio.

Malfoy permaneció callado.

**Lo abrió, lo levantó en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos círculos luminosos en la distancia, que eran los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si ahora alguien miraba por la ventana, hasta la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, no podría ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

- Eso ya es decir mucho –murmuró Harry riendo.

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el apagador dentro de su capa y caminó hacia el número cuatro de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento, le dijo:**

**- Qué gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

- Lo sabía! –dijo, o más bien gritó Hermione.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montura cuadrada, con la misma forma de las manchas que el gato tenía alrededor de los ojos. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete. Estaba claramente disgustada.**

**- ¿Cómo supo que era yo? –preguntó.**

**- Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.**

Todos rieron por esto.

**- Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentado en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día –respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**- ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado celebrando? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

Todos rieron aún más fuerte.

- Tenía que ser Dumbledore –dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enojada.**

**- Oh, sí, todos celebraban, de acuerdo –dijo con impaciencia-. Uno creería que iban a ser un poquito más prudentes, pero no… hasta los muggles se dieron cuenta de que algo sucede. Salió en las noticias. –**

- Ella tiene razón –dijo Hermione.

- Siempre de su lado –dijo Ron rodando sus ojos.

Hermione lo miró molesta.

**Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro living de los Dursley. –Lo escuché. Bandadas de lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… Bueno, ellos no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. **

- Para que Tío Vernon se diera cuenta… fueron demasiado escandalosos –mumuró Harry.

**Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… apuesto a que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

**- No puede culparlos –dijo Dumbledore con un tono afable-. Hemos tenido muy poco que celebrar durante once años.**

**- Ya lo sé –respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall -. Pero eso no es una razón para que perdamos la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera vestida con la ropa de los muggles, y rumorea.**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que le contestara algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando:**

**- Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que el Innombrable parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles descubrieran todo sobre nosotros. Supongo que él realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

- No, lamentablemente no se había ido –dijo Harry con la mirada llena de dolor.

Su esposa apretó su mano entre las suyas.

**- Con seguridad es lo que parece –dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón?**

- ¿Un qué? – preguntaron Malfoy y Fleur a la vez

- Una especie de dulce muggle –les contestó Hermione.

**- ¿Un qué?**

Draco y Fleur soltaron risas por la coincidencia.

**- Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de golosina muggle que me gusta mucho.**

- Tanto que hasta lo puso como contraseña para entrar a su despacho en nuestro primer año –dijo Harry sonriendo.

**- No, muchas gracias –respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall , como si considerara que ése no era el momento para dulces-. Como le decía, aunque el Innombrable se haya ido…**

**- Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería del Innombrable… durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre: Voldemort.**

Los que estaban presentes ya no temían decir el nombre del mago más tenebroso. Pero Malfoy se estremeció al oírlo.

**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta. –Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo ****el Innombrable**** Nunca encontré la razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort.**

- Yo tampoco –dijo Harry-. Jamás le demostraría respeto al llamarlo Innombrable.

**- Sé que usted no tiene ese problema –observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo-. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que el Innom… oh bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**- Me está halagando –dijo con calma Dumbledore-. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

- Sí, pero él podía utilizarlos… solo que no era tan víbora como para hacerlo –dijo Luna.

**- Sólo porque usted es demasiado… bueno… noble para utilizarlos.**

**- Qué suerte que está oscuro. Nunca me ruboricé tanto desde que Madam Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

Todos rieron.

- Tenía que ser Dumbledore –repitió Ron las mismas palabras que Hermione había dicho antes.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.**

**- Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los rumores que corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? ¿Sobre cómo desapareció él? ¿Sobre qué fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, porque ni como gato ni como mujer, jamás había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacía ahora. Era evidente que, más allá de lo que los demás dijeran, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le confirmara que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba desenvolviendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

- Y eso último le sacó toda la tensión al momento –dijo Bill sonriendo y mirando de reojo a Harry que se había entristecido.

**- Lo que están diciendo –insistió- es que la noche anterior Voldemort apareció en el Valle Godric. Fue a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están… están… que ellos están muertos.**

Harry bajó la mirada. Todos lo miraron con tristeza, hasta Malfoy tenía algo de tristeza en su mirada.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**- Lily y James… no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus…**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.**

**- Lo sé… lo sé… -dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**- Eso no es todo. Dicen que él trató de matar al hijo de los Potter, Harry. Pero… no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niñito. Nadie sabe por qué, o cómo, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Harry Potter, el poder de Voldemort se quebró… y por eso es que se ha ido.**

- Los que deberían ser famosos son mis padres, no yo –dijo Harry con voz sombría.

**Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.**

**- ¿Es… es verdad? –tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall -. Después de todo lo que ha hecho… de toda la gente que mató… ¿no pudo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso… de todas las cosas que podrían haberlo detenerlo… ¿Pero cómo sobrevivió Harry, en el nombre del cielo?**

**- Sólo podemos adivinar –dijo Dumbledore-. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

- Estoy seguro de que en ese momento ya lo sabía –murmuró Bill.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntillas y se lo pasó por los ojos, detrás de los anteojos. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro.**

- Todo lo que tenía Dumbledore era raro –dijo Ron riendo.

**Tenía doce manecillas pero ningún número; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó en el bolsillo y dijo:**

**- Hagrid está retrasado. A propósito, supongo que él fue quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**- Sí –dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y me imagino que no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, usted está aquí.**

- Es obvio profesora, va a entregarme a mi infierno personal –resopló Harry.

**- Vine a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

- Sí, la única familia formada por animales –susurró Ron.

**- ¿No quiere decir… no puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí? –gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando el número cuatro-. Dumbledore… no puede. Los observe todo el día No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y tienen ese hijo… lo vi pateando a su madre mientras subían las escaleras, gritando para que le dieran caramelos. ¡Harry Potter vendrá a vivir aquí!**

**- Es el mejor lugar para él –dijo Dumbledore con firmeza-. Sus tíos podrán explicarle todo cuando sea más grande. Les escribí una carta.**

- ¿No me digas que saben leer? –dijo George súbitamente.

Todos soltaron risas.

**- ¿Una carta? –repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse en la pared-. ¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso… una leyenda… no me sorprendería que hoy sea conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter… escribirán libros sobre Harry… cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!**

- Que divertido –dijo Harry irónicamente haciendo que sus amigos rieran. Sabían que desde pequeño odiaba ser tan famoso.

**- Exactamente –dijo muy serio Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus anteojos-. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y caminar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que éste preparado para asumirlo?**

- En ese sentido Dumbledore tenía razón –dijo Hermione.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**- Sí… sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? –de pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

- No sabía que la profesora tuviera ese tipo de ideas –murmuró soltando una risita George.

**- Hagrid lo traerá.**

**- ¿Le parece… sensato… confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante?**

- A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida –dijeron todos los presentes, exceptuando Fleur y Malfoy. Ella porque no era muy allegada a Hagrid, y Draco seguía con miedo hacia el semi gigante.

**- Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida-contestó Dumbledore.**

Los que habían hablado antes sonrieron.

**- No estoy diciendo que no sea un hombre de buen corazón –dijo de mala gana la profesora McGonagall-. Pero no puede fingir que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de… ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumentó hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino frente a ellos.**

- La moto de Sirius –dijo Harry.

**Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparada con el hombre que llevaba. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Simplemente era demasiado grande y tan salvaje: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro; una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo para basura, y sus pies, con botas de cuero, eran como bebés de delfines.**

- Descripción perfecta –dijo riendo Bill.

**En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto con mantas.**

- Aww, ese eras tú Harry –dijo Ginny con ternura.

Harry se ruborizó.

**- Hagrid –dijo aliviado Dumbledore-. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa motocicleta?**

**- Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore –contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo, mientras hablaba-. El joven Sirius Black me la prestó, señor. Lo traje a él, señor.**

**- ¿No hubo problemas por allá?**

**- No, señor, la casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué justo antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

- Que ternura! –dijeron Ginny, Hermione y Fleur al unisono.

Harry parecía un tomate.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía a un bebé, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un rayo.**

Inconscientemente Harry llevó una de sus manos hacia su cicatriz.

**- ¿Fue allí…? –susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**- Sí –respondió Dumbledore-. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**- ¿No puede hacer nada para eso, Dumbledore?**

**- Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles.**

- Él ya sabía que me iba a ser bastante útil luego –dijo Harry.

**Yo tengo una encima de mi rodilla izquierda, que es un mapa perfecto de los subterráneos de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

**- ¿Puedo… puedo despedirme de él, señor? –preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó su gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso raspándolo con su barba.**

Harry se puso más rojo, si eso era posible, al escuchar eso.

**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro herido.**

**- Shhh –lo chistó la profesora McGonagall-. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**- Lo… siento –lloriqueó Hagrid y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo-. Pero no puedo soportarlo… Lily y James muertos… y el pobre pequeño Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles…**

**- Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o nos van a descubrir –susurró la profesora McGonagal, palmeando un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta de frente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas de Harry y luego regresó con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres permanecieron contemplando al pequeño bulto; los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado.**

**- Bueno –dijo finalmente Dumbledore-, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

- Siempre pareciendo tan despreocupado él –susurró George.

**- Ajá –respondió Hagrid con voz ronca-. Más vale que me deshaga de esta moto. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, señor.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateó la palanca para poner el motor en marcha; con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**- La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall –dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz como toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y avanzó por la calle. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las lámparas de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre las escaleras de entrada de la casa del número cuatro.**

**- Buena suerte, Harry –murmuró.**

- No sabe todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento la suerte –susurró Harry.

**Giró sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de su capa, ya no estaba allí.**

**Una brisa pasó rápidamente por los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

- Awww! –dijo Ginny sumamente enternecida.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas con el grito de la señora Dursley al abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche; ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley… no podía saber que, en ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas: ****¡Por Harry Potter… el niño que sobrevivió!****.**

- Bueno, ahí termina el capitulo –dijo Hermione.

- Perfecto, continuemos con uno más y después tengo una idea genial –dijo Ginny –También te incluye, Malfoy.- Continuó, llamando la atención de este.

- Muy bien! Entonces.. ¿quién quiere leer? –preguntó Hermione.

- Yo sigo! –dijo Luna levantando la mano y con su habitual sonrisa.

Hermione le entregó el libro y ésta comenzó a leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bueno eso es todo.. ¿Qué les pareció? Porfas dejen criticas, buenas o malas, lo que quieran, necesito la opinión de ustedes! Los quiero!**_

_**Bye *se envuelve con su capa y desaparece***_

_**Luna ~**_


	3. El vidrio desapareció

**Bueeenaaaas!**

**Todo bien? n.n Les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia :B Sepan disculpar la tardanza, entre el colegio y el instituto de música al que voy sumado a mi trabajo como profesora de danza no me dan los tiempos, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda!**

**Bueno, disfruteen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Les vuelvo a recordar que no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la saga Harry Potter, es todo propiedad de la idola J. K. Rowling!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Yo sigo! –dijo Luna levantando la mano y con su habitual sonrisa.<em>

_Hermione le entregó el libro y ésta comenzó a leer._

**- "El vidrio que desapareció"** –comenzó Luna.

- Creo que puedo comprender el porqué de ese título –murmuró Harry.

**Pasaron aproximadamente diez años desde que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron al sobrino en la puerta de entrada,**

- Wow, sí que avanza rápido el tiempo en este libro –comentó George.

**pero Privet Drive no cambió para nada.**

- Por supuesto que no –susurró Harry.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardines pequeños e iluminaba el bronce del número cuatro en la puerta de los Dursley ; avanzaba en su living, que era exactamente el mismo que el de esa noche cuando el señor Dursley vio las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas. Sólo las fotos en la repisa de la chimenea mostraban cuanto tiempo había pasado. Diez años antes había una cantidad de fotos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

Varios rieron al escuchar eso.

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un bebé y ahora las fotos mostraban a**

- Es obvio, a una cría de morsa –dijo bromeando George.

Todos soltaron grandes carcajadas.

**un chico rubio y grande montado en su primera bicicleta ; en una calesita en la feria; jugando con su padre en la computadora; besado y abrazado por su madre. En la habitación no había señales de que allí viviera otro chico.**

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí,**

- Obviamente –murmuró Hermione.

**durmiendo en ese momento, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**- ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

- Que mujer más cariñosa –dijo Fleur con sarcasmo.

**Harry despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía golpeó otra vez en la puerta.**

**- ¡Arriba! –chilló. Harry la oyó caminar hacia la cocina y luego el sonido de la sartén sobre el fuego de la hornalla. El niño se dio vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Era uno bueno. Había una motocicleta que volaba.**

- La motocicleta de Sirius –dijo Ron.

**Tenía la extraña sensación de que había tenido ese sueño antes.**

- Es que no fue un sueño, paso en la realidad –dijo Hermione.

**Su tía regresó a la puerta.**

**- ¿Ya estás levantado? –quiso saber.**

**- Casi –respondió Harry.**

**- Bueno, apúrate, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejarlo quemar. Quiero todo perfecto en el cumpleaños de Duddy.**

- ¿Duddy? –preguntó George. –No podía haber elegido un mejor nombre para una cría de morsa -continuó sarcásticamente.

Todos en la habitación soltaron carcajadas.

**Harry gimió.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste? –gritó furiosa del otro lado de la puerta.**

**- Nada, nada…**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley… ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?**

- Cierto Harry, ¿cómo pudiste cometer ese error tan grave? – dijo Bill poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus medias. Encontró un par de medias debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de una de ellas, se las puso.**

Malfoy puso una cara que dejaba ver que él jamás se hubiera puesto nada en lo que hubiera estado una araña.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

- Jamás podría acostumbrarme a ellas –dijo Ron con una nota de pánico en su voz.

**porque en el armario, debajo de las escaleras, estaba lleno de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Ginny puso un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro.

- Realmente no sé como sobreviviste a eso Harry –comentó Ron.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.

**Cuando estuvo vestido bajó al hall, hasta la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que Dudley había conseguido la nueva computadora que quería, además del segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carrera.**

- Jamás entenderé esos artefactos muggle –murmuró Malfoy.

- Más importante que eso… ¿¡Para que quería una bicicleta? –comentó indignada Hermione. –Es obvio que no la va a usar.

**Exactamente para qué querría Dudley una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry,**

- Para cualquiera es un misterio –susurró Hermione.

**ya que Dudley era muy gordo y detestaba el ejercicio, salvo, por supuesto, que eso significara golpear a alguien.**

- Igual de cariñoso que los padres –murmuró Fleur.

**La bolsa de boxeo favorita de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy seguido.**

- Bueno, eso es bueno… Pero… ¿Qué clase de modales le enseñaban a ese niño? –dijo indignada Ginny.

- Es que no le enseñaban modales –contestó Harry. –Él sólo hacía lo que quería.

- Malcriado –simplificó Hermione.

- Me hace recordar a alguien –murmuró Ron mirando a Malfoy.

- Cierra el pico Weasley –contestó este.

- Bueno ya basta! –saltó Bill. –Dejemos que Luna continúe leyendo.

- Continuare –dijo Luna sonriendo.

**Harry no lo parecía, pero era muy veloz.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que viviera en un oscuro armario, pero Harry había sido siempre pequeño y muy flaco para su edad. Incluso parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que usaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

- Qué horror, no eran capaces ni de comprarte ropa! –exclamó horrorizada Fleur.

Ginny llevó una de sus manos a su varita y la apretó fuerte:

- Los matare –susurró.

Harry intentó calmarla, sabía lo problemática que era una Weasley enojada.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos verdes brillantes.**

- Los más hermosos ojos verdes que haya visto –le murmuró Ginny a Harry relajando el agarre de su varita.

Harry sonrió y le dio un discreto beso.

**Usaba anteojos redondos siempre pegados con cinta adhesiva, por todas las veces que Dudley lo había golpeado en la nariz.**

- Eso hasta que llegué yo –dijo Hermione con aire de superioridad.

- Cerebrito –susurraron algunos.

**Lo único que a Harry le gustaba sobre su apariencia era esa pequeña cicatriz en su frente,**

- Te gustaba tu cicatriz! –dijeron exaltados Ron y Hermione.

- Aún no sabía lo que significaba y era el único recuerdo de mis padres –contestó Harry con una mueca.

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y Luna prosiguió.

**con la forma de un rayo. Esa cicatriz existía desde que tenía memoria y lo primero que recordaba haberle preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**- En el accidente automovilístico, donde tus padres murieron –respondió-. Y no hagas preguntas.**

- Te mintieron con la muerte de tus padres? –preguntaron atónitos Bill, Fleur y Luna.

- Ellos no iban a aceptar que yo supiera nada de magia mientras viviera ahí –dijo simplemente Harry.

Todos tenían expresiones de enojo en sus rostros, y hasta Malfoy estaba atónito de todo lo que estaba viviendo Harry, él siempre había creído que él era un niño acomodado.

**No hagas preguntas, ésa era la primera regla para una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró en la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando vuelta el tocino.**

**- ¡Péinate! –ladró, como saludo matinal.**

- Imposible –dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ginny.

Ambas rieron por la coincidencia.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado el pelo más veces que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no hacía diferencia; su pelo simplemente crecía de esa manera, en todas direcciones.**

- Herencia –dijo Harry sonriendo.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos para cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a Tío Vernon. **

- Y por algo dije, una cría de morsa –dijo George como si fuera lo más obvio.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberé repetirlo?

- Las suficientes para matarnos de risa a todos hermanito –contestó Bill riendo.

**Tenía una cara grande, rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños y de un azul acuoso y pelo rubio y espeso que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

- El calco de su padre –dijo Ron irónicamente.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un bebé de ángel. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y tardaron bastante en calmarse, el único que no lo demostraba mucho era Malfoy.

- Harry muy buena comparación –lo elogió George.

- Gracias –dijo Harry secándose una lágrima que se le había escapado a causa de la risa.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevo y tocino, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Se alargó su cara.**

**- Treinta y seis –dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre-. Eso es dos menos que el año pasado.**

- ¿¡Tiene treinta y seis regalos y aún así se queja? –cuestionó perpleja Ginny.- Ese niño es un maldito materialista.

- Cálmate Ginny –dijo Harry preocupado mirando a su esposa.

**- Querido, no contaste el regalo de tía Marge, ves, está debajo de este paquete grande de mami y papi.**

**- Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces –dijo Dudley, poniéndose colorado.**

Ginny estaba cada vez más molesta con la actitud de ese chico.

**Harry, que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comer su tocino lo más rápido posible, por si daba vuelta la mesa.**

**Tía Petunia sin duda también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**- Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

- Ese niño es un malcriado y malagradecido –dijo Ginny tomando una actitud muy parecida a la de su madre.

- Él ya no es un niño ahora amor –contestó Harry mirándola con pánico.- Ahora se comporta mejor.

- Igual no tenía derecho a ser así, mal agradecido! –Ginny en cualquier momento explotaba. Sus hermanos estaban aterrorizados ya que les recordaba mucho a su madre.

- Emm… ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo Luna? –dijo Hermione con la voz un poco temblorosa pero intentando con ese comentario aligerar un poco el ambiente.

- Seguiré –contestó Luna.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un difícil trabajo.**

- Por supuesto –murmuró indignada Hermione.

**Por último dijo lentamente:**

**- Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

- Oh por dios! ¿Qué le enseñaron a este chico en la escuela? O mejor dicho ¿Le enseñaron algo? Es imposible que no pueda hacer esa cuenta mentalmente! –Dijo indignada Hermione.

**- Treinta y nueve, dulzura –dijo tía Petunia.**

**- Oh. –Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y tomó el regalo más cercano.- Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

**- El pequeño chiquillo quiere que le den lo que vale,**

- Yo diría que quiere que le den lo que pesa –dijo George riendo.

**igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! –Revolvió el pelo de Dudley.**

**En ese momento, sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a atender, mientras Harry y tío Vernon contemplaban a Dudley desenvolver la bicicleta de carrera, la cámara de video, un avión de control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para la computadora y una reproductora de video.**

- ¿Qué cosas? –dijeron a la vez y con cara de confusión los Weasley, Malfoy, Fleur y Luna.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí y luego de suspirar comenzaron a explicarles que eran cada una de esas cosas.

- Y bueno eso es todo… -dijo finalmente Hermione una vez que terminó de explicar lo que era una reproductora de video.

- Wow, creo que papá estaría encantado con esas cosas –dijo Bill.

- Los muggles son bastante ingeniosos –dijo Luna.

- Quizás –murmuró Malfoy.

- Claro, chico sangre pura –dijo Hermione con desprecio.

- Por supuesto, sangre im…

- Atrévete a terminar la frase maldito –dijo Ron levantando su varita hacia él.

- Vamos chicos cálmense! –pidió Ginny poniéndose en medio de ambos.- Continuemos leyendo ¿sí?

- Muy bien –dijeron ambos mirándose con odio.

Ginny suspiró y volvió a sentarse.- Prosigue Luna.

Ella asintió.

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de pulsera de oro, cuando Tía Petunia regresó de hablar por teléfono, enojada y preocupada a la vez.**

**- Malas noticias, Vernon –dijo-. La señora Figg se fracturó una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. –Torció la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón le dio un salto. Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día, a un parque de diversiones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos cuadras.**

- Harry ¿dónde estaban tus modales? –le reprochó Hermione.

- Esa mujer de verdad estaba loca –le contestó Harry.

**Harry detestaba ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

- Comprendo Harry, que divertido… verdad? –Dijo George sarcásticamente.

- Ni te lo imaginas –contestó éste.

**- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Tía Petunia, mirando furiosa a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debía sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, al señor Paws y a Tufty.**

**-** Buen punto –dijo Bill sonriendo.

- **Podemos llamar a Marge –sugirió tío Vernon.**

**- No seas tonto, Vernon; ella odia al chico.**

- ¿Cómo podían decir eso enfrente tuyo Harry? –comentó indignada Ginny.- Juro que les arrancaré los ojos-murmuró refinando un plan malévolo.

- Tranquilízate Ginny, eso fue en el pasado –intentó calmarla su hermano.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de esa manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que él era muy tonto como para entenderlos, como un gusano.**

- Malditos muggles –dijo Ginny con odio.

**- ¿Y qué me dices de… cómo es su nombre, tu amiga, Yvonne?**

**- De vacaciones en Mallorca –respondió enojada tía Petunia.**

**- Pueden dejarme aquí –sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría pirar lo que quisiera por televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta usar la computadora de Dudley.**

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

**- ¿Y regresar y encontrar la casa en ruinas? –rezongó.**

**-** Oh por Dios! Harry no sería capaz de algo así! Deberían tener más cuidado de su propio hijo –dijo Hermione.

- **No voy a quemar la casa –dijo Harry, pero no lo escucharon.**

**- Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico –dijo en voz baja tía Petunia-… y dejarlo en el coche…**

Todos miraban con miedo a Ginny, la cual estaba adoptando una cara parecida a la de la señora Weasley cuando se enojaba.

**-** **Este coche es nuevo, él no se va a quedar allí solo…**

**- **Definitivamente torturare a esa familia –dijo Ginny con la voz afectada por la furia.

- Ginny, amor, tranquilízate, ellos no pueden hacerme nada ahora, eso ya paso si? –intento tranquilizarla su marido.

- Muy bien lo intentare –contesto ella.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que si torcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

- Malcriado.- Murmuraron las mujeres.

**- Pequeñito Dudley,**

- ¿Pequeñito? –Dijo George incrédulo.- No puede estar refiriéndose a él ¿verdad?

**no llores, mami no dejará que él te arruine tu día especial –gritó, abrazándolo.**

**- ¡Yo… no… quiero… que… él venga! –Aulló Dudley entre fingidos sollozos-. ¡Siempre arruina todo! –Lanzó una mueca burlona para Harry, de entre los brazos de su madre.**

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**- ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! –dijo enloquecida tía Petunia, y un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que habitualmente sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda, mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

- Oh, no es capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio él mismo –comenzó Ron.-Creo que me trae vagos recuerdos de alguien que no podía estar sin sus dos enormes guardaespaldas.

Malfoy estaba a punto de continuar luchando pero Bill interrumpió.

- ¿Van a empezar de nuevo? Les recuerdo que esta no es su casa, deberían comportarse un poco más como gente adulta, ¿no les parece?

Ginny miró con una sonrisa agradecida a su hermano mayor y le hizo señas a Luna para que continuara leyendo.

**Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, quién no podía creer su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino al zoólogico por primera vez en su vida.**

- ¿No te habían llevado ni siquiera alzoológico? –dijo Hermione alterada.

- Podría hacerlos quedar mal –dijo Harry simplemente.

**Sus tíos no habían podido pensar en otra cosa para él, pero antes de slir, tío Vernon llevó aparte a Harry.**

**- Te lo advierto –dijo, acercando su rostro grande y colorado al de Harry-. Te estoy avisando ahora, muchacho, cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea y te quedarás en el armario desde ahora hasta Navidad.**

- Eso suena a uno de los castigos de mamá –comentó George recordando viejos tiempos.

**- No voy a hacer nada –prometió Harry-, de verdad…**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Ninguno lo hacía.**

Harry formó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro recordando. Su esposa lo miró preocupada.

**El problema era que a menudo ocurrían cosas extrañas alrededor de Harry y no ganaba nada condecir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

**- **Magia accidental –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

**En una oportunidad, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, tomó un par de tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo tan corto que lo dejó casi pelado, excepto por el flequillo, que lo dejó para ocultar esa horrible cicatriz.**

**- **Lindo peinado.-dijeron al unísono George, Malfoy y Ron conteniendo la risa.

Harry les frunció el ceño.

**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, quién pasó toda la noche sin dormir, imaginando el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se burlaban por su ropa abolsada y sus anteojos remendados. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

**- **Wow, eras rápido Harry –dijo Hermione impresionada.

**Lo pusieron en penitencia durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo había crecido tan rápido su pelo.**

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un asqueroso suéter viejo de Dudley (marrón con manchas anaranjadas).**

Fleur hizo una mueca con asco.

**Mientras más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda; hasta que finalmente parecía para una muñeca, pero no para Harry. Tía Petunia decidió que debió encogerse en el lavaderosy, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio.**

- ¿Eras tan liviano que volabas?-Dijo George entre risas.

**La banda de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre, cuando para sorpresa tanto de Harry como de los demás se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta muy enojada de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando los techos del colegio.**

- Cómo si alguien podría siquiera pensar en hacer eso-murmuró Hermione.

- Fred y yo lo pensamos –dijo George con una sonrisa aunque con un poco de tristeza en el tono de su voz al recordar a su gemelo.

**Pero todo lo que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada del armario) era saltar detrás de los grandes tachos que estaban fuera de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento debió levantarlo en medio de su salto.**

- Con lo poco que comías seguro –dijo Ron.

**Pero ese día, nada iba a salir mal. Incluso era mejor estar con Dudley y Piers y pasar el día en algún lugar que no fuera el colegio, su armario o el living con olor a repollode la señora Figg.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba con tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse por distintas cosas:Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el Banco y Harry; ésos eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

- Sigue siendo tan amable –comentó Fleur sarcásticamente.

**Esa mañana eran los motociclistas.**

**-…haciendo ruido como unos locos, esos jóvenes rufianes –dijo, mientras una moto los pasaba.**

**- Tuve un sueño sobre una motocilceta –dijo Harry, recordando de pronto-. Estaba volando.**

- Oh, oh… Comentario equivocado –murmuró Ron.

**Tío Vernon casi choca contra el coche de adelante. Se dio vuelta en su asiento y gritó a Harry, con su rostro como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Todos rieron por la comparación.

**- ¡LAS MOTOCICLETAS NO VUELAN!**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**- Ya sé que no lo hacen –dijo Harry-. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada.**

- No debiste haber dicho nada –susurró Hermione.

**Si había algo que los Dursley odiaban aún más que él les hiciera preguntas, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que actuara en forma indebida, más allá de que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

- Eran demasiado extremistas –dijo Bill.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería, antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un palito helado de limón, que era más barato.**

- Qué gente más insensible, Harry eras un niño, necesitabas alimentarte bien! –dijo consternada Hermione.

**Eso tampoco era malo, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, sólo que no era rubio.**

Todos soltaron grandes carcajadas.

- Harry tus comparaciones son perfectas! –exclamó George.

**Harry pasó la mejor mañana que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de caminar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales durante la hora del almuerzo, no empezaran con su deporte favorito: pegarle a él.**

- Esos niños te adoraban Harry –dijo Bill sarcásticamente.

- Ni que lo digas –respondió Harry.

**Almorzaron en el restaurante del zoológico y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su sándwich no era lo bastante grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y a Harry le dieron permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry se dio cuenta de que debió haber sabido que era demasiado bueno como para que durara mucho tiempo.**

- Cierto –murmuró Harry.

Ron y Hermione, que sabían lo que pasaría a continuación lo miraron expectantes. Los demás vieron intrigados la situación y Luna continuó la lectura.

**Después del almuerzo fueron a la casa de los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío; había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de víboras y lagartos colgaban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

- El paraíso de Slytherin –murmuró Ron.

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las enormes cobras venenosas y pitones gruesas que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande del lugar. Podría haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como una lata,**

**- **Parecido al tamaño de Nagini –murmuró Harry.

**pero en ese momento no parecía tener ganas. De hecho, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de la piel.**

**- Haz que se mueva –gritó a su padre.**

- Que amable –murmuró Fleur.

**Tío Vernon golpeó en el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**- Hazlo de nuevo –ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

**- Esto es aburrido –se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él estuviera allí, no le habría sorprendido morirse de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando contra el vidrio, molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener un armario por dormitorio, donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, cuando golpeaba la puerta para despertarlo; al menos él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Hermione y Ron estaban expectantes y miraban a Harry de a ratos no sabiendo que actitud tomaría.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojos como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

- ¿No me digas… que ya hablabas parsel desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts? –cuestionó Malfoy.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

**Harry la miró fijo. Luego observó rápidamente alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. No lo miraban. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacía tío Vernon y Dudley y luego levantó los ojos hacia el cielo raso. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**Me pasa esto todo el tiempo.**

Todos excepto Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry impresionados.

**- Lo sé –murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo-. Debe ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

**- A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? –preguntó Harry.**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**Boa constrictor, Brasil.**

- No todos los días uno se pone a charlar con una serpiente –dijo George tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

**- ¿Era lindo allá?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico.**

**- Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca estuviste en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente sacudía la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

**- ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

- Oh por dios que niño más tonto –murmuró Ginny.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose lo más rápido que pudo.**

**- Sal del camino –dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Como lo tomó de sorpresa, Harry se cayó en el piso de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había sido.**

- Seguro estabas tan enojado que hiciste algo de magia sin saberlo –dijo Hermione.

**En un segundo, Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio y al siguiente saltaron hacia atrás emitiendo aullidos de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y miró boquiabierto; el vidrio del frente del cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

**-** Wow Harry, realmente debías de estar enojado –dijo Bill impresionado.

Harry lo miró con una media sonrisa.

**La enorme serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente, deslizándose por el piso. La gente que estaba en la casa de los reptiles gritaba y comenzó a correr hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**- Brasil, allá voy… Gracias, amigo.**

- No todos los días encuentras a una serpiente tan amable –murmuró Ron.

**El encargado de la casa de los reptiles se encontraba en estado de shock.**

**- Pero el vidrio –repetía-, ¿dónde está el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona hizo una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley apenas podían farfullar. Por lo que Harry pudo ver, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles, al pasar, un golpe juguetón en los pies;**

- Lo cual es cierto –murmuró Harry.

**pero para cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley contaba que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había tratado de apretarlo para matarlo.**

- Esos chicos harían lo imposible por llamar la atención –susurró Malfoy.

**Pero lo peor de todo, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**- Harry le estaba hablando. ¿No es cierto, Harry?**

- ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca? –dijo Ron imaginándose el castigo que seguro recibió Harry.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers estuvo fuera de la casa antes de enfrentar a Harry. Estaba tan enojado que casi no podía hablar.**

- Oh,oh… -murmuró George.

**- Ve… armario… quédate… no hay comida –pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla y tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

- Eso es injusto, tú no sabías lo que estabas haciendo –dijo Ginny enfadada nuevamente.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su armario oscuro, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que no se durmieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez miserables años, hasta donde podía recordar, incluso desde que era un bebé y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto.**

Harry hizo una mueca de tristeza.

**No recordaba haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

- Eso es porque no murieron así –murmuró Hermione.

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su armario, tenía una extraña visión: un rayo enceguecedor de luz verde y una dolorosa quemazón en la frente.**

- Esa visión… recordabas cuando… -Bill no encontraba las palabras para decirlo.

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.- Sí, recordaba el momento en el que Voldemort me lanzaba el maleficio de muerte.

Todos se quedaron callados mirándolo. Harry se empezaba a sentir incomodo, y Luna al notarlo, continuó leyendo logrando que éste le dedicara una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Eso, suponía, era el choque, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde provenía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban sobre ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. No había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

- Por supuesto que no.-susurró Harry.

**Cuando era más chico, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido venía a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió; los Dursley eran su única familia. Sin embargo, algunas veces, pensaba (o tal vez esperaba que fuera así) que gente desconocida, en la calle, parecía conocerlo.**

- De seguro eran magos –dijo Bill riendo.

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños.**

- Sí, eran magos –rectificó.

**Un hombrecito con una galera violeta lo había saludad, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle furiosa si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia los había sacado del lugar; sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, lo había saludado alegremente en un ómnibus. Un hombre pelado, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra.**

- Realmente no deberían estar vestidos así, no tienen cuidado de nada –dijo Hermione indignada.

**Lo más raro de toda esa gente era la forma en que parecía desvanecerse en el momento que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a ese extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y deforme y los anteojos rotos, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

- Y así termina este capítulo –dijo Luna.

- Muy bien, la próxima en leer seré yo –dijo Ginny- pero antes quiero proponerles algo. Que les parece si hacemos una pausa, comemos y mañana continuamos, ya se está haciendo tarde y me gustaría que se quedaran aquí.

- Que linda eres hermanita, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.-Dijo Ron.

- Eres un interesado Ronald! Sólo te quedas para comer –dijo malhumorada su esposa.

- No es cierto cariño, es que extraño mucho a mi hermanita –contestó fingiendo mucha tristeza.

- Si claro.-murmuró Ginny.- Hay habitaciones de sobra, ¿qué dice el resto?

- Por nosotros no hay problema –dijo Bill señalando a su esposa y a él mismo.

- Me da igual.-Contestó Malfoy.

- Nuevamente nadie te invita a quedarte-susurró Ron.

- Oigan llegan a pelearse una vez más y los torturare de una forma muy dolorosa –dijo Ginny a punto de estallar.

- Esta bien –dijeron ambos asustados.

- Perfecto –volvió a sonreir Ginny.- ¿Qué hay de ti Luna?

- Claro –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿George?

- Me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que volver a casa con Angelina… Mañana vuelvo temprano.

- Muy bien entonces decidido!

Luego de despedir a George, las mujeres del hogar comenzaron a preparar la cena (intentando apartar a Ron que se acercaba para "probar"), y una vez comidos y con sueño Ginny les mostró su habitación y fueron a descansar… Sin saber las sorpresas que se presentarían al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Bueno que les pareció este capítulo? Si lo sé, tardé mucho en subirlo, pero prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo! Bueno dejen reviews porfaaas! Quiero saber que les parece Sin más me retiro… Adios!**_

_***Travesura realizada, Nox!***_

_**Luna ~**_


	4. Regresando

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno en este capítulo es una introducción antes de leer el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Les recuerdo que ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen! Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling!<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa noche Harry no durmió muy bien. No sabía si por todo lo sucedido con los libros o por qué razón podía ser, pero no logró conciliar el sueño en prácticamente la totalidad de la noche. Esto tuvo sus consecuencias, ya que a la mañana siguiente, su rostro se veía un poco pálido y se resaltaban unas ojeras bastante grandes. Pero intentó disimularlo para que su esposa y amigos no se preocuparan por él. Sin embargo, Ginny no paso por desapercibido el estado de su esposo.<p>

- ¿No pudiste dormir bien, verdad? -le había preguntado.

- Para nada -dijo este con un suspiro, no podía mentirle a su esposa.- Pero tranquila, no es nada grave.

Ella no pareció del todo convencida pero desistió de seguir preguntando. Una vez que desayunaron, no sin algunas peleas por parte Malfoy-Weasley, se sentaron en el living a esperar la llegada de George. Lo extraño, era que los minutos pasaban, pero George no llegaba. La preocupación de los hermanos Weasley crecía conforme pasaban las horas.

- Ya es suficiente iré a buscarlo, puede estar en problemas.-Dijo Ginny con determinación.

- En ese caso te acompaño -dijo Harry, jamás dejaría que su esposa vaya sola a algún lugar donde pudiera correr peligro.

Justo en ese momento, su chimenea se iluminó. Pero no fue George el que apareció de entre las llamas, sino la mismísima Directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Minerva McGonagall.

- P...Profesora? -balbuceó Hermione impresionada.

- Buenas tardes -dijo ella mientras daba un paso adelante y sacudía su túnica de las cenizas.- Lamento haber venido sin avisar es sólo que...

- ¡ESPEREN! -interrumpió Ron alzando la voz.- ¿No será George con la poción multijugos?

Una vena sobresalió en la frente de McGonagall, se acercó hacia Ron y agarrando el libro que había sobre la mesa, le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

- No sea absurdo Ronald -le espetó.- Soy la verdadera Minerva McGonagall.

- Auch! Está bien, le creo.-Dijo Ron frotandose la cabeza.

- Muy bien, ¿en qué estaba? Ah si! Vine aquí porque me llegó la noticia de que habían recibido siete libros, los cuales contaban su historia y tenía la intención de ofrecerles leerlos en el castillo.

Todos se quedaron literalmente boquiabiertos.

- ¿Cómo... cómo se enteró de la llegada de los libros? ¿Y por qué en el castillo? -cuestionó Ginny.

- Bueno, verán, he recibido esta mañana una lechuza de su madre con la noticia sobre los libros y...

- Seguro extorsionó a George -dijo Ron con una nota de pánico en la voz.

- No me interruma Señor Weasley -dijo enojada McGonagall.- Y bueno, en Hogwarts no muchas cosas pueden perdurar el suficiente tiempo en secreto, por lo que hay varios que nos están esperando en mi despacho para comenzar la lectura.

- Hogwarts sigue igual de siempre, eh? -dijo Bill con la voz cargada de nostalgia.- ¡Muy bien! Creo que no hay nada que perder, ¿verdad? Deberíamos ir.

- Claro, supongo que no hay problema, mientras más seamos mejor. -Dijo Ginny.

- Si no hay otra alternativa... -comentó Draco levantándose de su asiento.

Una vez que todos estuvieron de acuerdo se dirigieron a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo soltando los polvos flu, y reapareciendo en el despacho de la Directora. Harry, que fue el último en aparecer, tuvo que agarrarse de la chimenea para que la señora Weasley, que se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo, no lo tirase al suelo.

- Hola Harry! Te extrañaba tanto! Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía, cada vez estas más parecido a tu padre.-Dijo Molly con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Déjalo respirar Molly, acaba de llegar! -escuchó Harry de fondo una voz que sabía muy bien de quien provenía.

La señora Weasley soltó a Harry y éste, una vez que acomodó sus anteojos pudo ver con claridad el lugar. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, las paredes estaban repletas de los cuadros de los distintos Directores de Hogwarts, había estanterias con muchos libros, Fawkes se encontraba dormido (luego de la Batalla librada en Hogwarts Fawkes había regresado al castillo), el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba sobre unos libros en la cima de una de las grandes bibliotecas, en fin, todo le traía buenos y malos recuerdos a su mente, pero había un olor familiar en el lugar que no podía evitar sentir como satisfactorio.

Por otro lado, el escritorio que pertenecía a McGonagall no se encontraba allí, en su lugar habían colocado sillas. Fué en ese instante que Harry fijó su mirada en las personas que estaban presentes.

Se encontraban Molly y Arthur Weasley junto con Percy, George y Angelina, quienes en ese momento estaban siendo informados por sus hijos y Fleur de los capitulos contados hasta ese instante; por otro lado estaban Draco y Astoria, era impresionante lo mucho que cambiaban ambos al estar juntos, podían ser fríos y calculadores por fuera cuando estaban por separado, pero juntos se veían más cálidos de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar; luego estaban Neville, Hagrid y Hermione hablando de los libros también, según suponía Harry; continuaban Seamus, Parvati y Luna, que charlaban entre sí... En fin, el lugar estaba lleno de conversaciones.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el carraspeo de una garganta, al darse vuelta vió que la profesora McGonagall intentaba con esto llamar la atención de los presentes. Sin mucho éxito.

- Su atención por favor! -dijo apuntando con el extremo de su varita en su garganta. Las conversaciones cesaron en ese instante. - Muchas gracias. Los recien llegados por favor tomen asiento y una vez listos comenzaremos la lectura.

Lo único que se escuchó a continuación fue el ruido de las sillas al correrse y formar un círculo en la sala, mágicamente el lugar parecía poder albergarlos a todos sin problemas. La mano de Ginny se levantó en ese momento, realmente parecía que habían vuelto a las clases.

- Disculpe profesora, pero en nuestra estadía aquí, ¿podríamos ver a nuestros hijos? -cuestionó.

- Por supuesto, de todas formas tomaremos descansos ya que Hagrid y Neville son profesores y necesitan dictar sus clases.-Contestó la profesora.

- Lily es excelente en herbología -dijo Neville.- Bueno, a decir verdad, entre Rose y ella tienen los mejores promedios.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron contentas y Harry y Ron inflaron su pecho con orgullo.

- Aunque de Scorpius y James, y de Hugo y Albus no se puede decir lo mismo -murmuró McGonagall. -Realmente se meten en problemas seguido. Me recuerdan a sus padres.

Ron, Harry y Draco se sonrojaron por el comentario. Este último oculto su rostro para no ser visto.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos? -mencionó Luna. Hasta ese momento los libros habían sido dejados de lado.

- Muy bien.-Contesto Minerva.- ¿Quién comenzará?

- Yo lo haré -dijo la señora Weasley.

Minerva le pasó el primer libro y ésta leyó:

- **"Las cartas de nadie"**

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Bueno, que les pareció esta mini introducción al tercer capitulo? Dejen Reviews porfaas! Los quiero mucho magos y brujas de todo el mundoo! :3 Hasta luegO!**  
><em>

_**Luna ~**_


	5. Las cartas de nadie

**Holiis!**

**Les traigo el tercer capítulo del ficc! Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling! :3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Yo lo haré -dijo la señora Weasley.<em>

_Minerva le pasó el primer libro y ésta leyó:_

_- __**"Las cartas de nadie"**_

**La huida de la boa constrictor hizo ganar a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Para cuando le dieron permiso de salir de su armario, ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

- Esa gente no tiene corazón! –dijo indignada la señora Weasley.

- Concuerdo con eso –dijo Hagrid.- Era un niño, no una mascota!

**y Dudley ya había roto su nueva cámara de video, chocado su avión de control remoto y, en la primera salida con su bicicleta de carrera, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Todos quedaron atónitos.

- Ellos sí se puede decir que tenían plata para tirar al techo –murmuró Hermione.

Harry al escucharla asintió con la cabeza.

**Harry se alegraba de que las clases hubieran terminado, pero no había forma de escapar a la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día.**

Todos miraban a Harry con una cara que denotaba compasión. Él tuvo que soportar mucho y aún así no era una mala persona.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

Todos soltaron carcajadas. Hasta Draco y McGonagall sonrieron.

**El resto de ellos se sentían muy felices de unirse al deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

- Que niño más tierno –murmuró Seamus.

**Por eso es que Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por allí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, donde podía ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Cuando llegara septiembre, iría a la secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría con Dudley. **

- Obviamente -comentó Ron.- Porque asisitirá al mejor colegio de Magia y Hechiceria.

Harry sonrió.

**Dudley tenía una vacante en el antiguo colegio de Tío Vernon, Smeltings. Piers Polkins también estudiaría allí. Harry, en cambio, iba a ir a la escuela pública de la zona; Stonewall.**

- "Supuestamente" irías a esa escuela muggle -rectificó George.

**Dudley pensaba que eso era muy divertido.**

**- Ellos meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro, en el primer día en Stonewall -dijo a Harry-. ¿Quieres venir arriba y practicar?**

**- No, gracias -respondió Harry-. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar algo tan horrible como tu cabeza, pueden descomponerse.**

Todos los presentes soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

- Ese es el espíritu Merodeador de tu padre -dijo Hagrid limpiandose las lágrimas que se le habían derramado a causa de la risa.

- Sí, y me temo que sigue pasando de generación en generación -contestó Minerva.- James y Albus heredaron la sangre Merodeadora.

Harry sonrió un poco avergonzado.

- Y el pequeño Scorpius se contagió de ellos -prosiguió la profesora.

Malfoy sonrió.

**Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

- No te preocupes, dudo que lo haya entendido -murmuró Draco.

**Un día del mes de Julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smeltings, y dejó a Harry en la casa de la señora Figg. La señora Figg no estaba tan mala como de costumbre. Resultó que se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con uno de sus gatos y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes.**

La señora Weasley se detuvo por un momento y miró furtivamente a Hermione quién le devolvió una sonrisa timida. Aún recordaba cuando Crookshanks se había cruzado en su camino en el momento en que llevaba varias cosas hacia el comedor y casi terminaba en el mismo estado de la señora Figg.

Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con la lectura.

**Dejó que Harry viera televisión**

- ¿Cómo podrán trasmitir imágenes en vivo a través de cajas? -murmuraba para sí el señor Weasley.

**y le dio un pedazo de torta de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que la tenía guardada desde hacía años.**

**Esa tarde, Dudley desfiló por el living, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smeltings usaban frac color rojo oscuro, pantalones ceñidos bajo las rodillas, color naranja, y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

Fleur hizo una mueca de asco.

- Por Dios, esos uniformes no tienen nada de lindo -dijo la veela.

**También llevaban bastones nudosos, que usaban para golpearse entre ellos, cuando los profesores no los veían.**

- Y después se quejan de la violencia -susurró Parvati.

**Eso se suponía que era un buen entretenimiento para la vida futura.**

- Oh si, un gran entretenimiento -dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que ése era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que ése fuera su chiquito Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se animaba a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a fracturar las costillas, por el esfuerzo para no reírse.**

- Yo no me hubiera aguantado la risa -dijo Seamus riendo.

- Créeme fue costoso -contestó Harry.

**A la mañana siguiente, había un olor horrible en la cocina cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno. Parecía provenir de una gran tina de metal que estaba en la pileta de la cocina. Se acercó a mirar. La tina estaba llena de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

- ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? -dijo Percy.

**- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó a tía Petunia.**

- Ahora obtendras tu respuesta hermanito -contestó Bill.

**La mujer frunció los labios, como siempre hacía cuando se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

**- Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio -respondió.**

Todos pusieron caras de asco.

- ¿Los muggles van mojados al colegio? -preguntó Neville.

- Por supuesto que no! -repuso Hermione.

**Harry volvió a mirar el recipiente.**

**- Oh -comentó-, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía que ser mojado.**

**- No seas estúpido -dijo enojada tía Petunia-.**

Ginny cerró el puño con fuerza.

- Como se atreva a ponerte un dedo encima... -murmuró.

- Tranquila amor, eso fue antes -dijo su esposo intentando calmarla-, no puede hacerme daño ahora -sonrió.

Ginny suspiró e hizo una seña con la cabeza a su madre para que prosiguiera con la lectura.

**Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine quedará igual que el de los demás.**

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así,**

- Cualquiera dudaría.- Dijo Angelina.

**pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no pensar sobre el aspecto que iba a tener en su primer día en la secundaria Stonewall; seguramente parecería como si usara pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Varios se carcajearon al escuchar eso.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz por el olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió como siempre su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todos lados.**

- Insisto, pegarle a los demas niños no es de buena educación, ese colegio no tiene moral -murmuró la señora Weasley.

**Todos oyeron el ruido del buzón y las cartas que caían sore el felpudo.**

**- Trae la correspondencia, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

- ¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó Hagrid con cierto sarcasmo-. ¡Por fin mandó a hacer algo al cerdo que tiene como hijo!

Varios rieron por esto.

**- Que vaya Harry.**

**- Trae las cartas, Harry.**

- La felicidad no podía durar mucho, ¿verdad? -murmuró Parvati.

**- Que lo haga Dudley.**

**- Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

**Harry evitó el bastón y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight, un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

Todos sonrieron con satisfacción al escuchar esa parte.

- La carta de Hogwarts -murmuró Astoria.

- ¡Al fin te enteraras de que eres mago, Harry! -exclamó Arthur.

- No, aún no -dijo Harry mirando a Hagrid furtivamente.

Todos los miraron extrañados. Molly continuó.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes**

Ron y Hermione mirarón a Harry con tristeza y sorpresivamente Malfoy también lo miró, pero él con una mirada de sorpresa.

Draco siempre había estado sólo, podría decirse que "compraba" a sus amigos pero ningúno era verdadero, obviamente cuando su Astoria apareció en su vida todo cambió. Pero siempre había pensado que Harry había sido el más popular con millones de amigos. Ahora veía lo equivocado que estaba.

**ni pertenecía a la biblioteca, así que nunca recibía notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta con la dirección y su nombre, sin equivocación posible.**

_**Señor H. Potter  
>Armario debajo de la escalera<br>4 Privet Drive  
>Little Whinging<br>Surrey**_

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía estampilla.**

Todos ampliaron su sonrisa.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry dio vuelta el sobre y vio un sello de cera púrpura con un escudo de armas; un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, rodeando una gran letra H.**

- Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts -murmuró Luna.

**- ¡Apúrate, muchacho! -gritó tío Vernon desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, controlando si hay cartas bomba? -Se rió de su propio chiste.**

- Eso no fue gracioso -dijo Fleur.

**Harry volvió a la cocina todavía contemplando su carta.**

- Oh, oh.. Creo que eso no fue buena idea.- Comentó Ron.

- No lo fué-respondió Harry.

**Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillento.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**- Marge está enferma -informó a tía Petunia-. Comió algo en mal estado.**

- Cuando no.-Susurró Harry.

**- ¡Papá! -dijo de pronto Dudley-. ¡Papá, Harry recibió algo!**

- Qué niño metiche -murmuró Percy.

**Harry estaba por desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de las manos.**

- Qué amabilidad.-Dijo Ginny irónicamente.

**- ¡Ésta es mía! -dijo Harry tratando de recuperarla.**

**- ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti?- dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo allí. En segundos era del blanco grisáceo de un viejo plato de avena cocida.**

**- ¡Pe...Pe...Petunia! -jadeó.**

- Ey! Ni que hubiera sido una amenaza de muerte -protestó Neville.

- Ni siquiera fue una carta vociferadora! -prosiguió Seamus.

- Ellos no querían saber nada respecto a la magia, es obvia esa reacción -interrumpió la profesora McGonagall.

**Dudley trató de tomar la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía bien alto, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la tomó con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Por un momento, pareció que iba a desmayarse.**

- Okey, es la reina del drama -murmuraron Fleur, Angelina y Parvati alunisono.

**Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**- ¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

- Mmm.. Tus tíos son un poco exagerados-dijo Luna.

**Se miraron el uno al otro, como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía se encontraban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le prestaran atención. Pegó un golpe en la cabeza de su padre con su bastón de Smeltings.**

- ¿Cómo puede permitir eso? -dijo indignada Astoria.

**- Quiero leer esa carta -ordenó a los gritos.**

**- Quiero leerla -pidió Harry furioso-, es mía.**

**- Fuera de acá, los dos -graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

- Okey, algo me dice que esto no acabará bien -mumuró el señor Weasley.

**- ¡QUIERO MI CARTA! -gritó. **

**- ¡Deja que yo la vea! -exigió Dudley.**

**- ¡FUERA! -aulló tío Vernon y tomando a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al hall, y luego cerró la puerta de la cocina.**

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratar así a dos niños? -aulló indignada Angelina-. Uno se lo merecía, pero Harry lo único que quería era leer su carta.

- Lógica Dursley -respondió su marido encogiendo los hombros.

**Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha furiosa pero en silencio, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley,**

Harry bufó por ese recuerdo.

**así que Harry, con los antejojos colgando de una oreja,**

- Siempre se dañaban tus anteojos, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

**se tiró al suelo para escuchar por el espacio entre la puerta y el piso.**

**- Vernon -decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-, mira el sobre, ¿cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? ¿No estarán vigilando la casa, no?**

- Por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas -dijo indignada Minerva.

**- Vigilando, espiando, hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos -murmuró violentamente tío Vernon.**

- Y como siempre tus tíos exagerándolo todo -murmuró Ron.

**- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Vernon?¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**- No -dijo finalmente-. No, no vamos a contestarles. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es mejor... no haremos nada...**

- Cómo si cualquiera de las cosas que hicieran nos haría detenernos -comentó Hagrid.

**- Pero...**

**- ¡No voy a tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando lo recibimos y destruimos esa peligrosa tontería?**

Harry hizo una mueca ante ese diálogo leído por la señora Weasley. El dolor por la mentira que le habían dicho los Dursley en vez de decirle la verdad sobre sus padres.

- Ser mago no es una tontería -murmuró Percy.

**Esa noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca antes: visitó a Harry en su armario.**

**- ¿Dónde está mi carta? -preguntó Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta-. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**- Nadie.**

- Mentiroso -dijieron al unisono Ron y Draco.

**Estaba dirigida a ti por error -contestó tío Vernon con tono cortante-. La quemé.**

**- No era un error -dijo Harry enojado-, figuraba mi armario en el sobre.**

- Veo que también heredaste el carácter de tu madre, Harry -le dijo Minerva.

Harry sonrió sonrojándose.

**- ¡SILENCIO! -aulló tío Vernon y un par de arañas cayeron del cielo raso. Respiró profundamente y luego se esforzó por sonreír, con una mueca dolorosa.**

**- Ah, sí, Harry, con respecto al armario. Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando...**

- ¡Oh por dios, piensan!-exclamó George.

Varios rieron.

**realmente ya estás muy grande para esto... pensamos que sería bueno que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

- ¡¿QUÉ? -Gritó Ginny.- ¿Esos cerdos tenían otro dormitorio y tú tenías que dormir en el armario?

- En realidad tenían tres dormitorios-dijo Harry agachando la cabeza.

- Oh no, más les vale a esos Dursley no aparecerse ante mi porque morirán- continuó ella.

- Da más miedo que mamá -dijeron George, Bill, Percy y Ron al unísono. Arthur asintió con la cabeza.

Molly y Ginny los fulminaron con la mirada.

**- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry.**

**- ¡No hagas preguntas! -exclamó enojado-. Lleva tus cosas arriba, ahora.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en otro dormía Dudley y en el otro guardaba todos los juguetes y las cosas que no cabían donde dormía. **

- Que dormitorio más útil el último -dijo Seamus con sarcasmo.

**En un sólo viaje Harry mudó todo lo que le pertenecía desde el armario a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Casi todo allí estaba roto. La cámara de vídeo estaba sobre un tanque que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino; en un rincón estaba el primer equipo de televisión de Dudley, al que le dio una patada cuando suspendieron su programa favorito;**

- Okey ese niño si que necesita una buena dosis de modales -dijo Astoria enfadada.

- Coincido contigo -murmuró Hermione.

**también había una gran jaula, que alguna vez tuvo adentro a un loro, al que Dudley cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que ahora se encontraba en un estante, con la punta torcida porque Dudley se había sentado encima.**

- Pobre rifle, murió de la peor forma posible... -dijo George fingiendo tristeza.

Varios rieron.

**Otros estantes estaba llenos de libros. Era lo único en esa habitación que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

- No me extraña que sea así -murmuró Hermione.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**- No lo quiero a él allí... Necesito esa habitación... haz que se vaya de allí...**

- Ah no, tus caprichitos no servirán esta vez -dijo Ron.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar allí. Pero ahora, prefería volver a su armario con esa carta, en lugar de estar allí sin ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley en estado de shock. Había gritado, golpeado a su padre con el bastón de Smeltings, se había descompuesto a propósito, había pateado a su madre y arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

- ¡Ja, te lo mereces cerdo mimado! -dijo Ginny.

- Así se habla hermanita -dijo su hermano Bill.

Ginny sonrió.

- No puedo creer que una persona haya llegado a tanto sólo por una habitación -murmuró Fleur.

- Los Dursley son capaces de cualquier cosa -dijo simplemente Harry.

Molly continuó.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día de ayer y con amargura deseó haber podido abrir la carta en el hall.**

**- **Eso hubiera sido lo más adecuado teniendo en cuenta el odio de tus tíos hacia la magia -murmuró Draco.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban el uno al otro misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, quien parecía intentar ser amable con Harry,**

- Intentaba bastante mal a decir verdad -susurró Harry.

**hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó:**

**- ¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, el dormitorio más pequeño, 4 Privet Drive...**

- Es obvio que no nos rendimos fácil -dijo McGonagall.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el hall, con Harry siguiéndolo. Tío Vernon tuvo que forcejear con Dudley para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry lo tironeaba del cuello.**

- Vamos, Harry tu puedes! -gritó Seamus.

- Seamus, sábes que el Harry de ese momento no puede oirte, ¿verdad? -dijo Neville riendo.

La cara de Seamus se volvió de un tono rojo intenso. - Por supuesto que sí.

- Entonces comprenderás que no servirá de nada que lo alientes, ¿verdad amor? -le dijo Parvati.

Seamus se ruborizó aún mas. - Mejor continuemos escuchando.

- Claro -dijo sonriendo Molly.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó, jadeando con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano.**

**- Vete a tu armario, quiero decir a tu dormitorio -jadeó a Harry-. Dudley... vete... simplemente vete.**

**Harry caminó dando vueltas por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había mudado de su armario y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

- Obviamente, a Dumbledore no se le escapaba nada -dijo McGonagall con nostalgia mirando al cuadro en su despacho con la cara del ex director Albus Dumbledore.

**Y esta vez, se aseguraría de no fallar. Tenía un plan.**

- Algo me dice que no funcionará -comentó Percy.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio.**

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? -preguntó Draco.

- Porque a esa hora llega el correo -respondió Hermione.

**No debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por las escaleras sin prender ninguna luz.**

**Iba a esperar al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recoger las cartas para el número cuatro.**

**- **Pero si las cartas de Hogwarts no las reparten esos car...care... -comenzó Bill.

- Carteros -completó Harry.

- Harry no lo sabía de todas formas, ¿verdad? -dijo Luna con su habitual sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

**El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el hall oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**- ¡AAAUUUGGG!**

Todos miraron a Harry preocupados.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue ese grito? -le preguntó su esposa.

- Nada Ginny, es sólo mi tío -contestó él pasando su brazo alrededor de ésta.

**Harry saltó en el aire... había tropezado con algo grande y fofo en el felpudo...**

- Buena forma de describir a tu tío Harry -bromeó George generando risas de los presentes.

**¡algo vivo!**

**Las luces se encendieron y, con horror, Harry se dió cuenta de que esa cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

George y varios más soltaron una sonora carcajada.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en una bolsa de dormir, sin duda para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora**

Ginny miró indignada el libro. - Esa gente lo pagará caro... -murmuraba junto con maldiciones.

Harry la miró con miedo.

- Tranquila Weasley si algo he aprendido en todos estos años, es que al tonto de tu marido no se lo vence fácilmente -le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa, luego tenía que agradecerle a Astoria por haber ablandado tanto el ego de Malfoy, aunque todavía le quedaba un poco por herencia.

**y luego le dijo que fuera a preparar una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado, directamente a las manos de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**- Quiero... -comenzó a decir, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

- No puede ocultarte de esa forma por siempre que eres un mago -comentó Fleur.

**Ese día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y clavó el buzón.**

- Muggle idiota -murmuró Hagrid.

**- Te das cuenta -explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos-, si no pueden entregarlas, van a dejar de escribir.**

- Si claro -murmuró Arthur.

**- No estoy segura de que eso resultará, Vernon.**

**- Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo**

- Por supuesto que no! Sólo que algunos muggles tienen la mente muy cerrada -dijo Neville, y varios asintieron con la cabeza.

**-dijo tío Vernon, tratando de golpear un clavo con el pedazo de torta de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de traer.**

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry.**

- Como dije, no nos rendimos facilmente -dijo McGonagall.

**Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por las hendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez.**

- A ese paso no volverá a trabajar -comentó Angelina.

**Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atras y la del frente, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, canturreaba **_**Tiptoe through the Tulips**_

- Y eso es... -comenzó Ron.

- Una canción bastante traumante del mundo muggle -contestó su esposa riendo.

**y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

**El sábado las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy confundido lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del living.**

- Wow! Si que son persistentes -murmuró Seamus.

- Por supuesto -contestó McGonagall.

**Mientras tío Vernon hacía enfurecidos llamados a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la procesadora.**

**- ¿Quién diablos tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? -preguntaba Dudley con asombro a Harry.**

- Es obvio que no lo sabe aún -dijo Parvati.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**- No hay correo los domingos -les recordó alegremente mientras manchaba con mermelada su periódico-, hoy no llegan las malditas cartas...**

- Errooor -canturrearon a dúo George y Bill.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas.**

- Lo dijimos -volvieron a corear George y Bill.

**Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

**-¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

- Ni que fuera un perro -mumuró para si misma Astoria.

**Tío Vernon atrapó a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó hacia el hall. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriendose la cara con los brazos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír las cartas que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el piso.**

- Supongo que al fin entendió que no podía ocultar mas la verdad, ¿no, Harry? -le dijo Luna.

- Mi tío es muy cabeza dura -dijo simplemente él dejando a varios atónitos por la persistencia de Vernon.

**- Ya está -dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose al mismo tiempo parte del bigote-. Quiero que estén aquí devuelta en cinco minutos, listos para partir. Nos vamos, junten alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

- Creo que tu tío se volvió loco -murmuró Luna.

- Lo parecía -dijo Harry riendo.

**Lucía tan peligroso con la mitad de su bigote arrancado que nadie se animó a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas trabadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista.**

- Definitivamente, tus tíos exageran todo -murmuró Astoria.

**Viajaron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. Cada tanto, tío Vernon daba una vuelta y por un rato conducía en sentido contrario.**

**- Sacarlos de encima... perderlos de vista... -murmuraba cada vez que hacía eso.**

- Se vovió completamente loco! -comento Parvati.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche, Dudley aullaba. Nunca había tenido un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su programa de juegos de la computadora.**

- Niño malcriado -comentó Fleur.

- ¿Cómo es el mecanismo de la computadora Harry? ¿Esos juegos son verdaderos? ¿Cómo destruyen los monstruos? -preguntó el señor Weasley con curiosidad.

- Emm... -comenzó Harry.

- Luego te lo dira cariño -dijo Molly antes de continuar con su lectura.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de la gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... **

- Harry, tienes la costumbre de sentarte en los bordes de la ventana, ¿verdad? -comentó Seamus.

Harry rió.

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata.**

- Eso no suena muy apetecible -murmuró Draco.

**Estaban terminando cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**- ¿Perdonen, pero alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de estas en el mostrador de entrada.**

- Genial! -dijeron George y Neville al mismo tiempo.

**Extendió la carta para que puieran leer la dirección en tinta verde.**

_**Señor H. Potter  
>Habitación 17<br>Railview Hotel  
>Cokeworth<strong>_

**Harry trató de tomar la carta, pero tío Vernon le golpeó la mano.**

- Ese hombre no sabe cuando rendirse -murmuró enojado Arthur.

**La mujer los miró asombrada.**

**- Yo las recogeré -dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

**- ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? -sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

- Cabeza dura -murmuraron las mujeres de la habitación rodando los ojos.

**Qué era lo que buscaba exáctamente nadie lo sabía.**

- Un cerebro de seguro -comentó George causando muchas risas.

**Los llevó al medio del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, sacudió la cabeza y regresó al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, a mitad de camino de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un estacionamiento de coches.**

- Pero el cerebro jamás apareció -dijo George dramáticamente consiguiendo nuevas risas de los presentes.

**- ¿Papá se volvió loco, no? -preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia esa tarde. Tío Vernon había estacionado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

- Bebé llorón -murmuró Ron.

**- Es lunes -dijo a su madre-. El programa de Humberto es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar con televisión.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo acordar a Harry de algo. Si era lunes -y habitualmente se pudiera confiar en que Dudley supiera los días de la semana, por los programas de la televisión-**

- Por favor, que niño más tonto! -dijo Hermione indignada.

- Tranquila Hermy, no todos podemos tener tu cerebro -le dijo Ron ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ésta.- Igualmente ese chico se pasa de tonto -continuó para mejorar la situación en la que se había metido.

Hermione suspiró y le sonrió.

**entonces, mañana, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

- Si no fuera por tu primo, ¿no lo hubieras recordado? -preguntó Astoria incrédula.

- Mis tíos no le daban mucha importancia asique nunca era muy importante recordarlo, sólo era un año más de tortura -dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros.

**Por supuesto, sus cumpleaños nunca fueron exactamente divertidos; el año anterior, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de medias viejas de tío Vernon.**

- Que considerados -comentó con sarcasmo la profesora McGonagall.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

- Aww eras tan pequeño -dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

A Harry las mejillas se le enrojecieron.

**Tío Vernon regresó y estaba sonriente. **

- Mal presagio -murmuró Bill.

**También traía un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**- ¡Encontré el lugar perfecto! -dijo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos afuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío al bajar del coche. **

**- **¿A dónde piensa llevarlos? -preguntó Seamus curioso.

**Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y encima de ella, se veía la más miserable cabaña que uno podría imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

- Siempre cortando el ambiente con algún comentario como el de la televisión.. -comentó George-. Me enorgulleces Harry.

Harry rió.

**- ¡Anuncian tormenta para esta noche! -comentó encantado tío Vernon, aplaudiendo-. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua verde plomizo.**

- Okey, quiere matarlos -murmuró Angelina.

**- Ya conseguí algo de comida -dijo tío Vernon-. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar helado los salpicaba y la lluvia se deslizaba por sus cuellos, mientras un viento helado les golpeaba el rostro.**

- Si, definitivamente los quiere matar -confirmó Percy.

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, dónde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la casa desvencijada.**

**El interior era horrible; tenía un fuerte olor a algas; el viento se colaba por las hendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Había sólo dos habitaciones.**

- No puedo imaginarme lo que sería vivir allí -le susurró Draco a Astoria.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro bananas y un paquete de papas fritas para cada uno.**

- Enserio Harry, no explico como es que no moriste de hambre mientras estabas con tus tíos -dijo Ginny.

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo dieron humo.**

**- Ahora podríamos usar una de esas cartas, ¿no? -dijo alegremente.**

- Sigue sin ser bueno haciendo chistes -murmuro George.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar.**

- Esa tormenta no es nada para detenernos -dijo Hagrid.

- Menos para detenerte a tí, ¿verdad Hagrid? -le dijo Harry y ambos sonrieron complices ante las miradas curiosas de los demás.

**Harry pensaba lo mismo, aunque esa idea no lo alegraba.**

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos, la espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el viento feroz golpeaba los vidrios de las ventanas.**

- Por poco y no se cayó abajo esa cabaña -murmuró Hermione.

**Tía Petunia encontró unas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta y Harry tuvo que contentarse con una parte del piso y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

- Te trataban como elfo domestico! -murmuró indignada Ginny, y a continuación soltó varias palabrotas.

- Ginebra Molly Weasley ¿qué es ese vocabulario? -le reprochó su madre.

- Los Dursley me sacan de mis casillas -contestó simplemente ella con su cara más inocente.

- Da miedo -susurró Ron.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y se daba vuelta, tratando de acomodarse, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. **

La señora Weasley lanzó una mirada de tristeza hacia Harry, si no lo hubieran conocido hubiera muerto de hambre.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley eran amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, preguntándose si los Dursley lo recordarían**

- No pidas milagros -murmuró Luna inesperadamente seria.

**y dónde estaría ahora el escritor de cartas.**

- En Hogwarts obviamente -dijo McGonagall.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo,**

- Lo cual era lo más probable -dijo Hermione.

**aunque tal vez fuera más cálido si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive iba a estar tan llena de cartas cuando regresaran que iba a poder robar una.**

- Y si no lo hacías era porque eras muy tonto -dijo Malfoy haciendo que Harry le enviara una mala mirada.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría tan fuerte contra la roca? Y (faltaban dos minutos); ¿y qué era ese ruido raro? ¿La roca se estaba desplomando en el mar?**

- Siempre escuchando ruidos raros Harry -dijo Neville sonriendo.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertaría a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo, tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

- ¿Qué fue eso, Harry? -preguntó Seamus.

- ¿Se te calló el techo encima? -aventuró Percy.

- No! Sólo esperen un poco y lo sabrán, descuiden no es nada malo -dijo Harry para tranquilizar a los presentes.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba afuera, golpeando para entrar.**

- Y ese es el fin del capitulo -dijo Molly.

- ¿Ahora quién lee? -preguntó McGonagall.

- Yo! -dijo Arthur al tiempo que recibía el libro por parte de su esposa.

- Muy bien, luego de leer ese capitulo suspenderemos la lectura para que vean a sus hijos -dijo Minerva.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - **"El guardián de las llaves"**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y bien? Qué les parece? Lo sé, me merezco varios **_**Crucio!**_** por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.. u.u Pero prometo hacerlo más seguido enserio! Ya me libré un poco de los exámenes así que estaré más tiempo en la compu :D:D Por cierto, muchisimas gracias a los que dejan **_**reviews**_**, realmente me ayudan mucho con sus opiniones n.n Bueno me despido prometiendo volver(? Adioos! **_***desaparece y deja su firma en una nube de humo***_

**Luna ~**


	6. El guardián de las llaves

**Holiis!**

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo del ficc! Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling! :3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Arthur se aclaró la garganta y dijo: - <em>_**"El guardián de las llaves"**_

**BUM. Golpearon otra vez. Dudley se desperto bruscamente.**

**— ¿Dónde esta el cañon? —preguntó como un tonto.**

— ¿Cañón? —preguntaron todos excepto Hermione. Harry soltó un suspiro y luego procedió a explicarles brevemente lo que era un cañón.

— Oh! —exclamó Seamus—. Entonces, en el caso de que sea un cañon espero que este apuntando a la cabeza del cerdo que tienes como primo.

Harry sonrió y Arthur prosiguió su lectura.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos; ahora sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que traía con el.**

— Ese hombre definitivamente está loco —murmuró Hermione.

— Ni que lo digas —le contestó Harry riendo.

**— ¿Quién está allí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Todos en la habitación contenían el aliento a excepción de Harry y Hagrid que ya sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y con un golpe sordo cayó al piso. **

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

— ¿Hagrid? —preguntó Ron.

El aludido sonrió.

**Su rostro estaba practicamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba salvaje, pero podían verse sus ojos, brillando como escarabajos negros, bajo toda esa pesadumbre.**

— Sí, es Hagrid —respondió George.

— Tus descripciones son bastante acertadas —le dijo Charlie a Harry sonriendo.

**El gigante se abrió camino, **

— El SEMIgigante —rectificó Hagrid.

**doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el cielo raso. Se agachó, levantó la puerta y sin esfuerzo la colocó en su lugar.**

— Por supuesto que sin esfuerzo —murmuró Luna.

**El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**— Podríamos hacernos una taza de té, ¿no? No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

**— **¿Por qué no? —preguntó Seamus.

— ¡Con la tormenta que había era practicamente imposible viajar! —respondió Hagrid como si fuera algo obvio.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

**— Levántate, pedazo de bodoque —dijo el desconocido.**

Varios soltaron risas.

— Bien dicho, Hagrid —dijo Ron intentando contener la risa.

**Dudley se encogió y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, quien estaba agazapada detras de tío Vernon.**

**— ¡Ah y aquí está Harry! —exclamó el gigante.**

— Cuándo no alguien reconociendo a El Elegido Potter —dijo Malfoy con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

Harry y él se miraron seriamente por unos segundos.

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo**

— Ey! Mi rostro no es feroz, Harry! —exclamó Hagrid.

— Lo lamento, esa fue mi primera impresión de ti —le dijo Harry disculpandose con la mirada.

— Además Hagrid imagínate, no a cualquiera se le presenta un semigigante a mitad de la noche —razonó Molly.

**y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

**— La última vez que te vi eras sólo un bebé —dijo el gigante—. Eres muy parecido tu papá, pero tienes los ojos de tu mami.**

Harry sonrió. Se alegraba de parecerse tanto a sus padres.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**— ¡Le exijo que se vaya de inmediato, señor! ¡Esto es violación de la propiedad privada!**

— Oh, cállate estúpido muggle —murmuró Bill.

**— Oh, cierre la boca, Dursley, grandísimo papamoscas —dijo el gigante,**

— Eres genial, Hagrid! —volvió a exclamar George.

**se estiró y arrebató el rifle de las manos de tío Vernon, lo retorció con la misma facilidad que si hubiera sido de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

— A veces das un poco de miedo de todas formas —murmuró Parvati.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubiera aplastado a un ratón.**

**- De todos modos, Harry -dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley-, un muy feliz cumpleaños para tí. Tengo algo aquí, tal vez lo aplasté un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

Harry, sabiendo a lo que se refería, le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Hagrid, éste le sonrió en respuesta.

**De adentro del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había una gran torta de chocolate pegajoso, con **_**"Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry" **_**escrito en verde.**

Sin previo aviso y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Ginny Weasley se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia Hagrid y lo abrazó.

— Gracias por preocuparte por él, Hagrid —le dijo ella separandose y dedicandole una gran sonrisa.

Hagrid le devolvió la sonrisa y ella volvió a su asiento. Harry le tomó la mano y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Luego, Arthur prosiguió.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a decirle muchas gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, preguntó:**

**— ¿Quién eres?**

— Eso no es de buena educación, Harry —le recriminó Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Hagrid quién le sonrió en respuesta.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**— Es cierto, no me presenté. Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts.**

— El mejor de todos —dijo Arthur interrumpiendo su lectura.

Hagrid se ruborizó.

**Extendió una mano enorme y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

**— ¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no, si tienen algo más fuerte.**

— ¿Estás hablando enserio, Hagrid? —preguntó incrédulo Neville.

— Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Hagrid sonriendo. Arthur prosiguió.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de papas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea, los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dió vuelta, había un fuego encendido.**

— Magia! —exclamó Seamus—, Hagrid no se supone que no puedes hacer magia?

— Creo que este no será el primer secreto que se desvele —murmuró Hagrid.

Todos lo miraron confundidos, a excepción del trío de oro, que sonrieron y le dijieron a Arthur que continuase.

**Inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña y Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una pava de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varios jarros y una botella de un líquido color ambar,**

— Wow! —exclamó Luna—. Eso es mucho, Hagrid.

Varios asintieron reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

**de la que tomó un largo trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. **

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó Charlie—. ¡Ese niño no hace más que comer o pensar en la comida!

— En síntesis querido hermano —dijo George colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Charlie—, una pequeña cría de morsa —. Finalizó con aire teatral.

Todos soltaron carcajadas ante ese comentario.

— Bien dicho, hermano! —dijo Ron apretandose la panza y prácticamente rodando por el suelo.

Una vez que las risas se hubieron calmado, la lectura prosiguió.

**Tío Vernon dijo cortante:**

**— No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

— Tampoco es que le iba a ofrecer algo —dijo Hagrid en tono cortante.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**— Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Las risa en el lugar no se hicieron esperar.

— Hagrid.. eres.. genial! —dijo Angelina entre risas.

Hagrid hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego de que las risas se apaciguaran, Arthur prosiguió.

**Le entregó las salchichas a Harry, quien estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso,**

Todos miraron a Harry con tristeza.

— Menos mal que me encargué de que te alimentaras bien mientras vivías con nosotros —dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry le sonrió con absoluta sinceridad, agradeciendole con la mirada.

_¿Cómo es posible que él pasara por todo eso?¿Es que acaso no era un niño mimado? Maldición! _Pensaba Draco.

**pero todavía no podía sacar los ojos de encima del gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**— Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién eres.**

— Harry, ¿hablas enserio? —preguntó sorprendida Fleur.

— Claro, en ese momento no sabía que la magia existía —respondió Harry encogiendose de hombros.

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té, y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**— Llámame Hagrid —contestó—; todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, todos saben sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

**— Eh... yo no —dijo Harry.**

Varios gruñidos resonaron en la habitación, pero sin dudas el que más se oyó fué el de Ginny que contaba mentalmente para no ir y torturar a esos muggles.

_Me las van a pagar! _Pensaba Ginny.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

— Como todos —murmuró Astoria.

**— Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

— ¿Lo lamento? —dijo McGonagall prácticamente echando humo por la cabeza—. ¡Ellos son los que deberían disculparse! ¡Esconderle toda la verdad a un niño! ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

— Son los Dursley, no se puede razonar con ellos —dijo Harry simplemente.

**— ¿Lo lamento? —ladró Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, quienes retrocedieron a las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse!**

— Piensas igual que Minie —dijo George riendo y utilizando el apodo que Sirius usaba.

— Más respeto señor Weasley, soy la directora del Colegio —dijo evidentemente enojada Minerva.

— Seguro que él no quiso ofenderte Minie —continuó Bill haciendo reir aún más a los presentes.

— Ya basta de decirme así! —chilló enojada la profesora—. Por favor, continúe Arthur.

**Sabía que no estabas recibiendo tus cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

**— ¿Todo qué? —preguntó Harry.**

**— ¿Todo QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—.**

Todos se echaron hacia atras.

— Hagrid, deberías de haberte controlado un poco, podrías haber asustado a Harry —dijo Percy.

Hagrid se ruborizó.

**¡Ahora espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

— Cobardes —murmuró Draco.

**— ¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho! no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

— Bingo! —dijo Harry bufando, odiaba que los Dursley le hayan ocultado toda la verdad, mucho más la verdadera muerte de sus padres.

**Harry pensó que eso era injusto. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

Las risas resonaron en toda la habitación.

— Harry.. Harry, ¿enserio pensaste eso? —dijo Hermione intentando aguantar la risa pero sin exito alguno.

— Cállate —le respondió Harry frunciendo el seño.

— Pero Harry, tienes que admitir que es gracioso —le dijo Ron apretandose el estomago e intentando respirar.

Harry no dijo nada pero sonrío, y luego la sonrisa se convirtió en una sonora carcajada. Luego de que todas las risas se calmaran, inclusive Malfoy reía, la lectura prosiguió.

**— Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todas esas cosas.**

Al ver Harry que los demas estaban dispuestos a volver a reír, les dió una mirada de advertencia que los dejó a todos serios nuevamente.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agitó la mano.**

**— Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**— ¿Qué mundo? **

— El mundo mágico por supuesto —afirmó Percy.

_No me digas. _Pensó Harry.

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a explotar.**

**— ¡DURSLEY! —aulló.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo por lo bajo. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**— Pero tú tienes que saber sobre tu mamá y tu papá —dijo—.**

Harry bufó. Lo que más le molestaba era que le hayan mentido sobre eso, sobre la verdadera muerte de sus padres. Ginny, al notar esta actitúd, le tomó la mano con fuerza, cosa que el agradeció ya que siempre lo embargaba una profunda paz cuando se trataba de su esposa.

Los demás veían la escena con ternura.

**Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

_Por supuesto, el famoso Potter. _Pensó Malfoy dejando escapar un bufido. Astoria lo miró confundida.

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Mi mamá y mi papá eran famosos, en serio?**

— No! —dijo George en tono de fingida sorpresa.

— ¿¡No me digas que los Potter son famosos!? —continuó Seamus.

— Están bromeando! —prosiguió Ron.

— Ya paren! —gritó Harry con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas pero con la mirada seria.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio... Antes de que se desatara una nueva ronda de risas, esta vez casi imposible de controlar. Finalmente Arthur siguió.

**— No lo sabías... no lo sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro.**

**— ¿No sábes lo que ellos eran? —preguntó por último.**

**De pronto, Tío Vernon recuperó la voz.**

Varios hicieron muecas de desagrado.

—** ¡Deténgase —ordenó—, deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

— Y supongo que un gran muggle como tú va a detenerlo —escupió Ginny con desprecio.

— Nadie detiene a Hagrid —dijo McGonagall con orgullo, logrando que Hagrid se ruborizara.

**Hasta un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado**

— Espera —dijo Draco—. ¿Estás diciendo que tu tío es valiente?

— Así lo parecía cuando yo tenía esa edad —respondió Harry simplemente.

**ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid,**

Misma mirada que dirigian en ese mismo instante al libro todos los presentes.

**quién, cuando habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**— ¿Nunca se lo dijo a él? ¿Nunca le dijo lo que decía la carta que Dumbledore dejó para él? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se lo ocultó durante todos estos años?**

**— ¿Qué es lo que me ocultaron? —preguntó ansioso Harry.**

**— ¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —aulló Tío Vernon aterrado.**

— No eres quién para prohibír nada maldito muggle —murmuró Ginny haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ir a buscar a esos Dursley.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Ginny.

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

_Cobarde._ Pensaron las mujeres de la habitación.

**— Ah, voy a hervirles la cabeza a ustedes dos —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, tú eres un mago.**

— ¡Al fin! —dijo Neville—. Ya no sabía cuando te enterarías.

Harry rió.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbído del viento.**

**— ¿Qué yo soy qué? —jadeó Harry.**

— Oh por favor Harry, ¿esa fué tu reacción? —preguntó escéptico Percy.

— Él era como un hijo de familia muggle —saltó Hermione en su defensa—, por lo que era toda una sorpresa para él enterarse. Aún más siendo los Dursley tan estrictos con ese tema.

Harry asintió. De repente Ron y George soltaron sendas carcajadas dejando a todo el mundo confuso.

— Lo... lo sentimos... Ha.. Harry —dijo George en un intento fallido de contener la risa—. Pero es que tus reacciones suelen ser bastante raras.

— Tiene razón —dijo sorprendentemente Draco, y sonriendo. Una vez Ron y George se calmaran, cuestion que tardo varios minutos, la lectura prosiguió.

**— Un mago, por supuesto —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y serás uno muy bueno, debo decir,**

— Por supuesto, de los mejores —dijo Ginny mirando con ternura y orgullo a su esposo.

Harry le sonrió y le dió un apretón cariñoso en su mano, sumado a un pequeño beso que muy pocos llegaron a ver, ya que Arthur había vuelto a la lectura.

**una vez que te hayas entrenado un poco. Con una mamá y un papá como los tuyos, ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y me doy cuenta de que ya es tiempo de que leas tu carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para tomar, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido con tinta verde esmeralda a: Señor H. Potter, el piso de la cabaña en la roca, el mar.**

— Aquí no se le escapa nada a nadie —dijo Charlie impresionado.

— Por supuesto que no, señor Weasley —dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

— Bueno, excepto ciertos temas que hicimos nosotros —murmuró en voz baja Harry a Ron y a Hermione, quienes asintieron con la cabeza riendo. Para su suerte nadie vió ese intercambio entre el trío de oro.

— Continuemos —dijo Arthur.

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)**_

_**Querido Señor Potter:  
>Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.<br>Las clases comienzan el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio.  
>Muy cordialmente,<strong>_

_**Minerva McGonagall  
>Subdirectora.<strong>_

Todos suspiraron recordando el momento en que recibieron sus cartas. Para algunos era esperado, pero de todas formas no perdía la magia, esa sensación de alegría que te inundaba el corazón no cambiaba ni aunque fueses "sangre pura". Los Weasley comenzaron a cantar la canción del colegio a la cual pronto se unieron los demas riendo y recordando viejos momentos. Luego de varios minutos la lectura continuó.

**La preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry**

— Comprendo el sentimiento —murmuró Hermione sonriendo.

**como fuegos artificiales y no podía decidir cuál formular primero. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

— Exactamente eso, Harry. Que esperamos tu lechuza —dijo la profesora McGonagall como si fuera obvio.

Harry se sonrojó y varios rieron.

— Realmente, esa no es la primer pregunta que haría una persona en esa situación —dijo Angelina intentando aguantar la risa. Fleur y Astoria asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Harry se puso aún más rojo e indicó a Arthur que continuara**.**

**— Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo, y de otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza -una lechuza de verdad, viva y algo erizada-,**

— Wow! —exclamaron Seamus, Parvati y Luna. Mientras que Astoria y Angelina miraban sorprendidas al semi-gigante.

— De verdad que en esos bolsillos caben muchas cosas —dijo Astoria asombrada.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville sonrieron con complicidad, Hagrid podía llegar a encerrar muchos misterios. A decir verdad, siempre tuvieron que recurrir a su ayuda para resolver sus cosas.

**una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

_**Querido Señor Dumbledore:  
>Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar las cosas.<br>El tiempo es horrible, espero que usted esté bien.  
>Hagrid.<strong>_

Harry sonrió nostálgico al recordar a Dumbledore e imaginar lo que hubía hecho cuando le llegó esa carta. _Segúramente se mostró preocupado pero feliz al mismo tiempo. _Dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Volvió a sonreír y continuó escuchando lo que el Señor Weasley decía.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota, se la dió a la lechuza, que la tomó con el pico, fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza a la tormenta. Entonces regresó y se sentó, como si fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

— Ya sé que lo es, ¡no digan nada! —dijo Harry serio al ver que George comenzaba a reír nuevamente.

George se quedó callado ante la mirada que le dió Harry, realmente si se lo proponía daba miedo, asíque tragó saliva ruidosamente y miró a su padre dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

**Harry se dió cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

**— ¿En dónde estaba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en ese momento, tío Vernon todavía con el rostro color ceniza pero muy enojado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**— Él no irá —dijo.**

— Usted no podrá detenerlo —dijo, para sorpresa de todos Draco, gruñendo.

— Es raro coincidir contigo, serpiente —dijo Ron—. Pero lo hago esta vez.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia y Ron gruñó.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

**— Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

Los aplausos llenaron la habitación casi al instánte.

— Bien dicho, Hagrid —dijo Fleur dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Eres un genio, espectacular, debemos aprender de tí! —dijeron Ron y George haciendo varias reverencias muy pronunciadas y haciendo reír al resto de los que allí se encontraban.

Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos de que las risas no se acabaran y de que George y Ron, que en ese momento bailaban, no se detuvieran la señora Weasley se levantó y dijo:

— ¡Ya dejen de hacer tonterías! —chilló Molly enojada logrando que todos casi instantaneamente dejaran de reír—. Ahora sigamos con la lectura.

**— ¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry.**

**— Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente "no mágica" como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

Harry sonreía. Hagrid tenía mucha razón en ese aspecto, no podría haber vivido con muggles más grandes. Aunque aún así se agradecía de que lo hayan tenido con ellos todos esos años.

**— Cuando lo recibimos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa basura —**

— ¿¡BASURA?! —gritaron todos los que allí se hallaban.

— ¿Ese muggle inépto dijo esa barbaridad? —saltó Astoria visiblemente consternada.

— Ah no, ahora si que no se salvan —dijo aún más enojada Ginny.

— Es un ultraje! Un escándalo! —gritaban los hombres Weasleys, quienes tenían el cuello y las orejas del mismo tono que su cabello.

— Nose cómo hiciste para sobrevivir con esa gente —le dijo Hermione a Harry.

— Uno se termina acostumbrando —contestó Harry.

— Yo los hubiera maldecido de primera —murmuró Draco entre dientes.

Luego de que todos planearan buenas maldiciones para lanzarle a esos muggles si se los cruzaban, la lectura continuó.

**dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, justamente!**

— Eso es imposible —observó Hermione—, y puede traer consecuencias muy graves.

Minerva, Molly, Hagrid y Arthur asintieron.

**— ¿Ustedes sabían? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Ustedes sabían que yo era... un mago?**

**— ¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, considerando lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

Harry apretó el puño al escuchar eso, lo que hizo que los que estaban más cercanos a él lo miraran preocupado.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como esa de ese... ese colegio... y desapareció y volvía a casa para las vacaciones, con los bolsillos llenos de ranas y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —saltó enojada McGonagall—. Lily era la mejor de la clase, sin contar que su magia era muy avanzada para su edad!

Todos miraban atónitos a la profesora, que había adquirido un tono rojizo y echaba humo por la cabeza.

— Muy bien, continúe Arthur —dijo una vez que se hubo calmado. El aludido continuó.

**Pero para mi padre y mi madre, oh no, para ellos era "Lily esto" y "Lily lo otro". ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

— Celos —murmuró Charlie. Para su suerte nadie lo oyó por lo que la lectura continuó.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir eso.**

**— Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

Varios gruñidos se escucharon ante este último comentario.

— Se están buscando que los maldigan —murmuró Percy.

— Aún no entiendo como pueden pensar así, y como sobreviviste a eso —dijo Fleur mirando con pena a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le indicó a Arthur que continuase.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, ocurrió esa explosión, y nosotros tuvimos que recibirte!**

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido.**

Tal cual como estaba el Harry del presente, ya había superado en esa instancia la muerte de sus padres, pero eso no evitaba sentir el dolor de su pérdida.

**Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**— ¿Explosión? ¡Ustedes me dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente de auto!**

**— ¿ACCIDENTE DE AUTO? —rugió Hagrid, saltando tan enojado, que los Dursley volvieron al rincón.**

— Deberías controlar un poco más tu temperamento —dijo Luna un tanto asustada.

— Cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma si hubiera conocido a los padres de Harry —comentó Hagrid encogiendose de hombros.

Arthur, Molly y Minerva asintieron con la cabeza. Mentirle a un niño de esa manera era una monstruosidad.

**¿Cómo iban a morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de auto? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conoca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo sabe quién es!**

Harry hizo una mueca. Fama. Justo lo menos que quería, lo que menos le gustaba, ser famoso por algo que ni recordaba. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó escuchando la lectura.

**— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con desesperación.**

**La furia desapareció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía ansioso.**

— Él no era la persona más apropiada para decírtelo —murmuró Molly.

Harry rió y todos lo miraron confundidos. _No me enteré de la verdadera historia hasta casi mi último año, y me la dijeron diferentes personas. _Pensaba. Hizo una mueca e indicó a Arthur que prosiguiera ante la mirada confusa del resto.

**— Nunca esperé esto —dijo, en voz baja y preocupada—. No tenía idea, cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podría tener problemas para llegar a tí, no sabía cómo sería. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona adecuada para decirtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. **

Harry le sonrío a Hagrid en ese momento, agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él. Hagrid le devolvió la sonrisa algo ruborizado.

— Es cierto, llegar a Hogwarts sin haber sabido tu historia no hubiera sido muy bueno —comentó Hermione comprensivamente.

—Todos se hubieran reído —murmuró Ron.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**— Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decirte todo; es un gran miserio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes y luego continuó.**

Todos estaban expectantes a escuchar la historia que, aunque algunos ya sabían de memoria, no dejaba de ser impresionante. Harry por otra parte se encontraba como en trance, aquellos libros iban a recordarle todas esas cosas que había deseado olvidar, todas las cosas que le dolían en lo más profundo. Todas sus debilidades, como la gente que quería lo abandonaba continuamente. Iba a ser bastante feo volver a eso. Soltó un suspiro y prestó atención al señor Weasley que comenzaba a leer.

**— Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada...**

El trío de oro bufó, ahí estaba otra vez el miedo al nombre del mago más tenebroso.

— Cuándo entenderan que el miedo al nombre de Voldemort es darle más importancia, o tenerle respeto a él —dijo Hermione exasperada—, ¡aún hay gente que le teme!

Arthur, luego de asentir con la cabeza de acuerdo a lo que dijo Hermione, siguió leyendo.

**pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**— ¿Quién?**

**— Bueno, no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

**— ¿Por qué no?**

— Wow, Harry, estabas de curioso —dijo George bromeando. Harry estaba a punto de contestar cuando Angelina le dió un golpe a su marido en la cabeza.

— Era obvio que quería saber sobre su familia, idiota —le dijo con una vena en la frente parecida a la de tío Vernon cuando se enojaba.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que, una vez que no pudieron aguantar más, todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

— Te tienen cortito, hermanito —le dijo Bill muerto de risa.

— Auch! No es gracioso! —dijo George frotandose con la mano el lugar del golpe, en el que había salido un chichón—. ¿Por qué hiciste...

Pero no pudo continuar ya que su mujer estaba preparandose de nuevo para golpearlo.

— ¡Noo! ¡Esta bien, esta bien amor soy un tonto! —exclamó cubriendose con las manos.

Las risas aumentaron a un punto que casi todos rodaban por el suelo. Hasta los protagonistas de esa pequeña "escena" estaban riendo. Una vez que todo se calmó, lo cual tardo varios minutos, la lectura prosiguió.

**— Gargolas glotonas, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Caramba, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como puedas pensar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— Oh, vamos Hagrid tu puedes! —dijo Seamus alentando al semi-gigante del libro. Varios sonrieron.

**— ¿Quiéres escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**— No... no puedo deletrearlo. Esta bien... Voldemort —Hagrid se estremeció.— No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores.**

— Mortífagos en otras palabras —dijo Charlie—. Dudo que haya creído en ellos alguna vez.

— No lo hizo —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza—, ni siquiera los consideraba amigos.

Todos miraban sombríos al libro. Más aún Draco, quién instintivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su antebrazo izquierdo y lo apretó, tomando una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Astoria, al percatarse de esto, colocó una de sus manos sobre la de Draco haciendo que la mirara. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en la mirada de su esposa que siempre lo tranquilizaba, asique soltó el agarre, aflojó la tensión de su rostro y le dedicó media sonrisa a Astoria, quién luego de devolverle la sonrisa, entrelazó su mano con la de él y volvieron a escuchar con atención la lectura.

**Y los consiguió, algunos le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o hechiceras desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles.**

Un escalofrío recorrió la habitación, era cierto, habían sido tiempos muy difíciles y más aún cuando regresó. Otro escalofrío general los recorrió. Recordar todo eso era como volver al pasado, un pasado oscuro que algunos querían olvidar.

**Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le oponían y él los mato. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que el Innombrable temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces al menos.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Sabía que esa no era la única razón por la que Voldemort no atacaba el colegio en ese entonces. Por la misma razón que él lo extrañaba tanto en las vacaciones con los Dursley. Él amaba el colegio porque ahí se había sentido a gusto, feliz, él mismo. Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, ese sentimiento lo habían compartido ambos.

**Ahora bien, tu mami y tu papi eran la mejor hechicera y el mejor mago que yo jamás haya conocido. ¡En su época en Hogwarts eran los cabecillas!**

Harry sonrió.

— Tiene razón —dijo McGonagall—, aunque Lily era la cabecilla en cuanto a estudio y James en cuanto a causar problemas.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario, y luego la lectura prosiguió.

**Supongo que el misterio es porque el Innombable nunca trató antes de tenerlos de su lado... probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore como para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

**Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... quizá simplemente quería sacarlos de su camino.**

_Ningúna de las dos. Él sólo me quería a mí por esa maldita profecía. _Pensó Harry no pudiendo evitar soltar un gruñido que no pasó desapercibido para su esposa que lo miró preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurró. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró sonriendo.

— Tranquila no es nada —le dijo para tranquilizarla. Pero, aunque Ginny estaba muy lejos de estar tranquila, decidió no insistir y en cambio apretar cariñosamente la mano de su marido dándole a entender que no se preocupara, que ella estaba con él. Y sin más la lectura prosiguió.

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde ustedes vivían, en el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fué a la casa de ustedes y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se secó la nariz con un sonido como una corneta.**

En otro momento ese comentario hubiera resultado gracioso, pero con la historia que se estaba relatando, la risa no era lo que predominaba. A decir verdad, todos estaban con la cabeza agachada y el rostro sombrío, y en el caso de Molly y Minerva, soltando pequeños sollozos. La atmosfera era de una profunda tristeza.

**— Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... saber que tu mami y tu papi, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

**El Innombrable los mató.**

Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry, mientras que los demás se encontraban con la cabeza agachada y a Arthur le costaba continuar leyendo.

**Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a tí.**

_Siempre quiso matarme a mi, por mi mis padres murieron! _Pensaba Harry haciendo esfuerzos por tranquilizarse. Aunque ya había superado ese hecho, de vez en cuando le volvía ese sentimiento de culpa que lo dejaba vulnerable, y ese momento era cuando volvía a tener las pesadillas de lo que había pasado cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y continuó escuchando.

**Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez para ese entonces, le gustaba matar.**

Los que sabían la verdadera razón por la que había querido matar a Harry lo miraron con tristeza.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? Ése no es un corte común. Eso sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. La que terminó con tu mamá, tu papá y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo y por eso es que eres famoso, Harry.**

Harry soltó un bufido. _Lo que siempre quise, famoso por la muerte de mis padres y por haberme salvado. _Odiaba ser famoso por esa razón. Un sollozo se escucho por la habitación en ese momento, Minerva y Molly estaban con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Nadie ha vivído, después de que él haya decidido matarlo, nadie excepto tú, y eso que él ha matado a algunas de las mejores hechiceras y magos de la época -los McKinnon, los Bones, los Prewett-**

Ante la mención de sus hermanos Molly sollozó aún más fuerte.

— Sin contar a los de la última batalla —dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

— Y pensar que hay gente que sigue queriendo imitarlo, mortifagos que piensan que eso es poder —dijo Seamus con desprecio.

**y tú eras sólo un bebé, pero sobreviviste.**

— Y todo por tu madre Lily —dijo Minerva dándole una sonrisa a Harry. Varios miraron a ambos confundidos por el comentario.

**Algo muy doloroso se estaba desarrollando en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la enceguecedora luz verde, con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes, y recordo algo más, por primera vez en su vida, una risa cruel, agúda y fría.**

Escalofríos recorrieron todo el lugar.

_Jamás me puse en su lugar, Harry es admirable, aún sufriendo todo eso, con recuerdos dolorosísimos sigue adelante. _Pensaban maravillados Seamus, Parvati, Angelina, Percy, Fleur, Bill y Charlie.

_Era sólo un niño y ya había sufrido todo eso. _Pensaban angustiados Hagrid, Molly, Arthur y Minerva.

_Maldición! Por qué siento pena por Potter? Está bien que nuestra relación mejoró, pero nunca imaginé este sentimiento hacia él! _Maldecía Draco.

**Hagrid lo observaba con tristeza.**

**— Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Te traje con esta gente...**

**— Un montón de viejas tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

— MALDITO MUGGLE TE DIRÉ LO QUE SON TONTERIAS, TE VOY A... —dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez parándose de sus sillas y tomando la varita, pero fueron interrumpidas por varios que intentaban sujetarlas para que no cometieran imprudencias.

— Sueltenme! Ya verán .. —murmuraba Hermione intentando safarse del agarre.

— Cómo se atreve, lo mataré, sufrirá.. —decía a su vez Ginny con voz de asesina que asustó a varios.

— GRANGER Y WEASLEY! —gritó enfurecida Minerva—. Comprendo el sentimiento de ustedes pero creo que están un poco grandes para montar este espectáculo.

Ginny y Hermione se sonrojaron fuertemente y dejaron de forcejear. Volvieron a sus asientos aún coloradas hasta las orejas y Arthur prosiguió.

**Harry dio un respingo, casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba furioso a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

**— Ahora, escucha esto, muchacho —gruño—, acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de tí, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

Varios gruñeron por lo bajo.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres; bien, eran raros, no lo niego, y en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... y recibieron lo que merecían por mezclarse con esos brujos... es como esperaba, siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

— ¡Maldito Dursley no sabes NADA! —gritó Minerva furiosa.

Todos maldecían por lo bajo y Harry hacía un esfuerzo enorme por mentalizarse de que eso ya había pasado y no valía la pena ir y maldecirlos en ese mismo instante. Aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba dando resultado.

**Pero en ese momento, Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como una espada, dijo:**

**— Le advierto, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser lanceado por la punta de un paraguas en manos de un gigante barbudo,**

— Que bonita idea de mi tenías —dijo Hagrid sarcástico.

— No me hubiera importado que los atravesaras con el paraguas, de todas formas —contestó Harry intentando reparar su error. Hagrid lo miró por unos instantes y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

**el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez; se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

**— Eso es mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que ahora se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas para hacer, cientos de ellas.**

— Es obvio —dijo Hermione—, yo no hubiera dejado de preguntar durante toda la noche.

— Bueno, al menos deberías dejarlo respirar, Hermione —dijo Charlie logrando que la habitación se llenara de risas.

Hermione iba a contestar pero no pudo ya que Arthur continuó leyendo.

**— ¿Pero qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con el Innombrable?**

— Harry tú... —comenzó Ginny.

— ...también temías... —continuó Bill.

— ¿¡A VOLDEMORT!? —Terminaron todos a coro.

— Simplemente a Hagrid le corrían escalofríos cada vez que mencionaba el nombre por lo cual, al ser la primera vez que lo escuchaba, intuí que no había que decirlo —dijo simplemente Harry.

**— Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... se estava volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fué?**

_Amor. _Pensó Harry soltando una sonrisa, por la magia más poderosa que Voldemort nunca había entendido ni se había preocupado en estudiar.

**Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No estoy seguro de que le quedara suficiente de humano como para morir. También dicen que todavía está por allí, esperando su oportunidad, pero no lo creo.**

— Ojalá hubiese sido suficiente esa noche para que muriera —dijo Harry gruñendo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza pensando: _Eso hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas y perdidas._

**La gente que estaba de su lado regresó con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creo que hubieran regresado si existieran posibilidades de que él vuelva.**

_Equivocado._ Pensó Harry. _Simpemente tenían miedo de ser encarcelados algunos o de perder la reputación._

— Creo que en ese aspecto comprobamos lo contrario, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y Ron.

— Ni que lo digas —respondió su esposo.

**La mayoría de nosotros consideramos que él todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Demasiado débil como para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, lo venció. Algo sucedió contigo esa noche que él no imaginaba que sucedería, no sé que fué, nadie lo sabe... pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

— La profecía, ese día me marcó como un igual y quedó debilitado por el amor de mi madre —dijo Harry en voz alta sin reparar en que todos lo oían.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry? ¿Qué decía la profecía? —dijo Seamus sorprendido.

— Pero.. si yo la destruí, ¿cómo es posible que la supieras? —Neville se encontraba más que confundido.

Harry se dió cuenta de que no debería haber dicho nada, y luego de reprocharse internamente dijo:

— Ya lo sabrán, si estos libros cuentan mis años dentro de Hogwarts, se los dirá el libro —respondió simplemente.

Arthur tardó un poco en reaccionar por la sorpresa pero luego de un par de minutos logró continuar.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, se sentía casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

Prácticamente la totalidad de los que se encontraban allí casi se caen de sus sillas.

— Oh, lo sentimos Harry nos equivocamos de heroe —dijo George sarcástico.

— Enserio, ¿seguías pensando que era una broma? —dijo Astoria sorprendida.

— ¿Realmente pensabas que los Dursley habían tenido tanta imaginación como para inventar eso? —dijo Fleur esceptica.

Harry más colorado que el cabello de Ginny indicó a Arthur que siguiera sin responder a nadie y logrando que varios rieran.

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había pasado su vida golpeado por Dudley y amedrentado por tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos con verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en el armario?**

Bill soltó una carcajada.

— No creo que hubieras podido, pero hubiera estado genial! —dijo aún riendo y haciendo que los demás tambien rieran.

— No hacía falta mucho para que parezcan sapos de todas formas, por lo menos ya tenían la mentalidad de sapos —dijo Parvati riendo también.

Una vez que las risas cesaron la lectura prosiguió.

**Si alguna vez derrotó al brujo más grande del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía patearlo como si fuera una pelota?**

**— Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que te equivocaste. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

Para esta instancia, George estaba haciendo la mímica como si se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared logrando la risa de todos, que muy pronto se convirtieron en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡YA BASTA! —gritó Harry ruborizado, haciendo que todos se callaran y mirandolos de una manera terrorífica, el tipo de mirada de un Auror.

Ginny miro con aprensión a su esposo y le indicó a su padre que continuara.

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**— ¿No eres un mago, eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estas asustado o enojado?**

— Eureka! —exclamó Charlie—. Supongo que con eso ya le creíste, ¿verdad Harry?

Harry no contestó, sólo se sonrojó un poco y dijo a Arthur que continuase.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Ahora que pensaba en ello... cada cosa rara que hacía enojar a su tía y su tío sucediía cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enojado... la banda de Dudley, de golpe se encontró fuera del alcance de ellos... ante el temor de ir al colegio con ese ridículo corte de pelo, lo hizo crecer de nuevo... y la última vez que Dudley lo golpeó... ¿no tuvo su venganza, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No soltó a la boa constrictor para que lo asustara?**

— Muy bien, Harry, ¡al fin te das cuenta! —dijo Luna con su habitual sonrisa soñadora.

— Creo que esos hechos son más que suficientes, ¿verdad Potter? —dijo Draco mirandolo con arrogancia.

— Era un niño y no sabía nada —murmuró simplemente Harry.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que todavia no le crees del todo? —dijo Angelina sorprendida.

— Algo así —susurró Harry tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero todos lo miraban con incredulidad.

— Eres increíble —dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

Ginny rodó los ojos y par ayudar a su esposo le indicó a su padre que prosiguiera con la lectura.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**— ¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Harry Potter, no es cualquier mago... Ya verás que serás muy famoso en Hogwarts...**

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— Oh por favor, ¿es que ese hombre no puede simplemente quedarse callado o irse? —dijo Minerva totalmente disgustada.

**— ¿No le dijimos que él no irá? —dijo con desagrado—.**

— Enserio, ¿cuando va a entender que haga lo que haga nadie detiene a Harry Potter? —dijo desesperado Neville—. Hasta yo lo intenté y no funcionó.

Harry miró con simpatía a Neville, quién le devolvió una sonrisa.

**Él irá a la secundaria Stonewall y estará agradecido por ello. Ya leí esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de basuras: libros de hechizos y varitas y...**

— Y si sigue diciendo ese tipo de cosas va a tener que cuidarse de no andar solo —dijeron Bill y Charlie al unisono.

— Son los muggles más horripiantes que conozco —dijo Hermione mirando con odio al libro.

— No me digas —dijo sarcástico Harry.

**— Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco.**

— Completamente loco —dijeron Molly, Arthur y Minerva sonriendole a Harry.

**Su nombre está anotado casi desde que nació. Va a ir al mejor colegio de Magia y Hechicería en el mundo. Siete años allí y él no se conocerá a sí mismo.**

— Nunca estuve más de acuerdo contigo, Hagrid —dijo Harry sonriendole.

Hagrid le devolvió la sonrisa y contempló la verdad de sus palabras. Realmente no quedaban rastros de ese Harry pequeño que había conocido.

**Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande de los directores que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

**— ¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —aulló tío Vernon.**

Los gruñidos e insultos en la sala no tardaron en aparecer y llenar la habitación.

— Maldito muggle quién te crees que eres para insultar así al mejor mago de toda la historia —decía encolerizada la profesora McGonagall.

Una vez que todos los insultos se calmaron y que la profesora McGonagall recuperara el color en su rostro, que hasta ese momento había estado de un rojo chillón, la lectura siguió.

**Pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**— ¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EN MI PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley...**

— ¡Hagrid! —exclamó Seamus—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Escondiste los restos de tu varita en el paraguas para poder seguir utilizandola!

— Eso es muy imprudente por su parte, Hagrid —dijo Minerva con severidad.

— Si vamos al caso, no la perdió porque lo merecía, asique no tiene nada de malo que la utilice —rebatió Harry a favor de su amigo.

— Aparte, Hagrid no utilizaría eso para nada malo —dijo Ginny de acuerdo con su esposo.

Hagrid les sonrió a ambos.

**hubo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley brincaba con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras aullaba de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una enrulada cola de cerdo saliendo a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Las carcajadas llenaron la habitación.

— Hagrid.. eso fue.. —dijo George riendo.

— ...lo más genial... —continuó Ron.

— ..espectacular.. —siguió Neville.

— ¡Que podrías haber hecho! —dijeron todos al unisono soltando sonoras carcajadas.

Hagrid se sonrojó y les sonrió.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró la puerta con fuerza.**

— ¡Al fin paz y tranquilidad! —exclamaron todos al unisono logrando que las risas reaparecieran.

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. **

**— No debería enojarme —dijo con pesar—, pero igual no funcionó. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho para hacer.**

— Eres lo máximo —dijo Seamus maravillado mirando a Hagrid y soltando una risotada.

Pronto los demás se unieron a sus risas y algunos hacian reverencias fingidas frente a Hagrid quien estaba más colorado que el cabello de los Weasley. Una vez que todo se calmo, lo cual tardó varios minutos, la lectura prosiguió.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**— Te agradecería que no menciones esto a nadie en Hogwarts. Yo... no se supone que pueda hacer magia, hablando estrictamente.**

— Y sería prudente que cumplieras esa regla —dijo McGonagall estrictamente.

**Me dieron permiso para hacer un poquito para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Ésa era una de las razones por las que quería tener este trabajo...**

**— ¿Por qué se supone que no debes hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

Hagrid hizo una mueca.

— Pregunta equivocada —dijo Ron mirando con simpatía a Hagrid.

El resto miraba confuso la escena, y algunos esperaban la respuesta, ya que no sabían la verdadera razón por la que Hagrid había sido privado de la magia.

**— Oh, bien... Yo estaba también en Hogwarts y, para decirte la verdad, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita por la mitad. Pero Dumbledore me dejó quedar como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre, Dumbledore.**

**— ¿Por qué te expulsaron?**

— ¡HARRY! —dijeron exasperados Ron y Hermione al unisono.

— Deberías tener un poco más de tacto —le dijo Ginny tranquila.

— Lo lamento, en ese momento no sabía nada! Además ya pasó —dijo Harry tomando nuevamente un tono rojizo.

Arthur, para rescatar a Harry del incómodo momento, continuó leyendo.

**— Ya es tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry.**

**— Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita, creo que todavía tengo un par de lirones en los bolsillos.**

— Y ese es el final de éste capitulo —dijo Arthur cerrando el libro.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una campana.

— Muy bien, antes de continuar traeré a sus hijos para que los vean aprovechando que el horario de clases de la mañana acabó—. Y sin más la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho y desapareció tras ésta.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Y bien? Qué les parece? **_**Crucios? **_**o me salvo? xD Muchisimas gracias a los que dejan reviews, realmente me ayudan mucho con sus opiniones n.n Bueno me despido!(? Adioos!**

**Luna ~**


	7. El Callejón Diagon

**Holiis!**

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo del ficc! Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ni Harry Potter, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling! :3<strong>

* * *

><p>— <em>Muy bien, antes de continuar traeré a sus hijos para que los vean aprovechando que el horario de clases de la mañana acabó—. Y sin más la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho y desapareció tras ésta.<em>

Un silencio aplastante surgió en la habitación. Sólo se oían pequeños murmullos provenientes de George, que contaba diversos chistes, y de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, que soltaban pequeñas risas. Harry, por su parte, se había levantado y se había acercado a la ventana del despacho de la directora. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver los jardines del colegio y vislumbrar el Bosque Prohibido ese lugar al que tanto había ido y en el que había pasado tantas aventuras y peligros junto a sus amigos en la infancia.

De repente el silencio fue roto por un pequeño murmullo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta que hizo que todos agudizaran el oído para escuchar mejor. Por el volumen de las voces podía intuirse que se hallaban subiendo la escalera de caracol hacia el despacho de la directora.

— Pero, Minie —dijo la voz de un chico—, no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna broma hoy, a decir verdad, eso es raro.

— No me llame Minie, señor Potter —contestó—. Y no, no es por nada malo que los traigo.

— Eso es obvio —dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras—, si las cerebritos están aquí también, no puede ser nada malo.

— Ya cállate, Malfoy —dijo la voz de una chica con una sorprendente autoridad.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y dejó ver a la profesora McGonagall seguida de trece niños de diferentes edades. Los cuales se abalanzaron sobre sus padres en el momento en el que los vieron.

— ¡Mami! —gritó un pequeño de pelo rojizo y unos ojos azules penetrantes que tenía la vestimenta de color escarlata y dorada que lo identificaba como un Gryffindor, y de once años de edad.

— Hola, pequeño —dijo Hermione abriendo los brazos para darle un enorme abrazo a su hijo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo una niña con el cabello rojizo, pero con el mismo volumen que el de su madre, sus ojos eran marrones, tenía la vestimenta de un color azul y bronce que la identificaban como una Ravenclaw, definitivamente, había heredado la inteligencia de su madre; y de trece años.

— Asuntos inesperados —respondió su padre estrechándola en sus brazos.

— ¿Inesperados? —dijo un niño con cabello rojizo, rasgo de Weasleys, largo hasta los hombros, con ojos marrones iguales a los de su madre, su vestimenta lo identificaba como Gryffindor, y de trece años de edad.

— Podría decirse —contestó George, despeinando a su hijo.

— ¡Papá no hagas eso! —dijo el pequeño Fred intentando salirse.

— Es obvio que no quieren hablar de eso, hermanito —comentó una niña con el cabello negro, y los ojos color chocolate, su piel tenía un tono broncíneo que la hacía bastante bella, y había heredado el carácter de su madre, su vestimenta la identificaba como Gryffindor, y de once años de edad.

— Padre, Madre —saludó un pequeño de cabello rubio y unos ojos grises que pese a su color, emanaban una calidez propia de su madre, fuera de eso era un pequeño clon del padre, tenía la vestimenta de color verde esmeralda y plata que lo identificaba como un Slytherin, de trece años.

— Ya te extrañábamos Scor —dijo su madre echándole los brazos encima. Draco simplemente los observaba con una, aunque bastante extraña, gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Por favor, dígannos porque están aquí —dijeron al unísono un niño y una niña, ambos de cabello rubio y de ojos color celeste agua que reflejaba cada una de sus emociones, la que predominaba actualmente, curiosidad. Su vestimenta los identificaba como Ravenclaws, ambos de doce años de edad.

— Paciencia —dijo Luna mientras abrazaba a sus hijos.

— Yo sé que vinieron porque me extrañaban demasiado —dijo una niña de pelo rojizo, característico de un Weasley, con ojos color chocolate; su vestimenta la identificaba como una Gryffindor, de once años; había heredado el mismo carácter de su madre, y amaba ser la princesita de su padre.

— Ya cállate Lily, de seguro es porque al fin decidieron contarte que eres adoptada —dijo riendo un chico de pelo negro azabache como su padre e igual de rebelde, y ojos marrones como su madre, su vestimenta lo identificaba como un Gryffindor, de catorce años; y, a decir verdad, era como ver a su abuelo reflejado, el nombre de James iba exactamente con su forma de ser.

— No le digas eso a tu hermana, James —dijo su padre regañándolo y tomando en brazos a su pequeña princesa.

— Eso es porque es tu preferida —dijo enfurruñado otro de los hijos Potter, aunque este podría decirse que era el idéntico calco de su padre, su pelo era de un negro azabache, y sus ojos verde esmeralda, ese verde que transmitía todo tipo de sensaciones; su vestimenta, que combinaba con sus ojos, lo identificaba como un Slytherin, porque aunque al principio le tuviera miedo, finalmente decidió quedarse, para demostrar, junto con su mejor amigo Scorpius, que esa casa no era solo para magos tenebrosos.

— Eso es mentira, Albus —dijo su madre abrazándolo—, tu padre los quiere a los tres por igual.

— Si claro, eso es lo mismo que nos dijo papá de Victoire —dijo una chica bastante grande ya, de unos dieciséis años de edad, con el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos azules como ambos padres, llevaba la vestimenta que la identificaba como una Gryffindor, y tenía la actitud más aventurera heredada de su padre.

— Sí, es obvio que Victoire es la preferida de mamá —dijo un pequeño de cabellos rojizo, con ojos azules que destacaban, y el rostro cubierto de pecas. Su vestimenta lo identificaba como un Gryffindor, y de catorce años.

— Eso no es cierto, Louis —dijo su madre tranquila y abrazándolos a ambos.

— Creo que esto está sentimental, ¿no lo crees, Lucy? —comentó una niña de unos trece años de edad, con el cabello rojizo y los ojos color chocolate. Su vestimenta la identificaba como una Gryffindor.

— Sí, eso me parece —contesto Lucy riendo, una chica de doce años de edad, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules de su padre. Su vestimenta, de color amarillo y negro, la identificaban como una Hufflepuff, y ella estaba muy orgullosa por ser diferente al resto.

— No planeen ninguna de sus bromas —les reprochó Percy al ver sus caras cómplices las niñas hicieron un puchero, pero finalmente asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a abrazar a su padre.

El ambiente estaba cargado de una paz tremenda, las conversaciones llenaban la habitación, los abrazos iban y venían, Molly y Arhur no paraban de llamar la atención de sus nietos, en fin la felicidad se extendía por todo el lugar. Pero bueno, en un mundo mágico las cosas suelen suceder sorpresivamente, tanto así, que de la nada una lechuza entró por la ventana, rompiendo una parte de esta, con una carta en la mano y, luego de depositarla en el escritorio de la directora, salió por donde había entrado. La primera en reaccionar fue McGonagall, que apuntó con la varita al vidrio roto y este enseguida recuperó su forma inicial. Luego se aproximó a la carta y la tomó.

— Es una carta vociferadora —murmuró la profesora, y la carta empezó a echar humo por los costados.

— Creo que sería conveniente abrirla —susurró Ron, recordando su episodio con una vociferadora en el pasado. La profesora McGonagall lo hizo y una voz que nadie conocía resonó en la habitación.

_Disculpen__ mi intromisión, yo soy quien envío los libros y debo decirles que sé que ahora en el despacho se encuentran también sus hijos. Creo que sería conveniente que ellos escucharan su historia ya que les servirá de mucho y les aclarará varias dudas que sé, tienen en la mente. Ocultarle la verdad a sus hijos no servirá de nada. Ya encontramos profesores suplentes para las materias que imparten el profesor Longbottom y el profesor Hagrid. Los niños no se enojaran con perder algunas clases, pero a cambio, una vez terminados los libros, o en los descansos, deberán practicar y estudiar. Sin más dejo que se encarguen de explicarles a sus hijos el resto, créanme esto les servirá de mucho en un futuro. Hasta pronto._

Y la carta se rompió en mil pedazos. El silencio reinó en la habitación y perduró por unos minutos, hasta que Luna lo rompió.

— Yo no veo nada de malo en explicárselos —comentó.

— ¿Comentarnos que cosas? ¿Qué libros? —dijo Albus intrigado.

—Nada, no hay nada que decirles —saltó Harry de repente.

— Harry, no puedes ocultarle tu vida a tus propios hijos —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Tu vida? —dijo James sorprendido.

— La de todos —contestó Ron.

—Suena interesante —murmuró Scorpius.

— Papá, por favor, esos libros pueden decirme porque todos se me quedan mirando cuando voy por los pasillos y murmuran: _"No puedo creerlo el hijo de Harry Potter en Slytherin", "Debe ser vergonzoso para su padre"_. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?¿Por qué la gente piensa eso? —dijo Albus mirando suplicante a su padre. Harry, luego de meditar varios segundos dijo, mirando a su esposa:

— Oirán cosas que pueden hacerles bastante mal —dijo expresando al fin sus dudas al exterior.

— Estarán bien, son fuertes —le dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano.

— Muy bien, entonces está decidido —dijo McGonagall en voz alta—. Necesitaremos ampliar un poco el lugar—. Y, agitando su varita, la habitación empezó a ensancharse. En una esquina, se formo una pequeña escalera de caracol que iba a un piso superior en el cual se hallaban habitaciones que podrían compartir para descansar, y en el centro apareció una amplia mesa con suficientes sillas para todos.

— Wow Minie, eres grandiosa —comentó James.

— He dicho que no me llame así, señor Potter —contestó esta, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una media sonrisa.

Una vez todos acomodados, y habiendo prometido comer luego de leer un próximo capitulo, ya que Ron no paraba de quejarse, Bill tomó el libro que le pasaba su madre y comenzó con la lectura.

— **"El callejón Diagon" **—leyó y tanto a los adultos como a los niños se les notó la emoción en el rostro.

— Creo que llegamos en el mejor momento —dijo Rose y los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

**Harry se despertó temprano esa mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos bien cerrados.**

_**"Era un sueño", **_**se dijo con firmeza.**

— Harry, eres verdaderamente increíble —dijo Ginny con escepticismo.

— No puedo creer que aún dudaras —continuó George.

Los niños que habían llegado recién no entendían mucho esta reacción, así que sus padres les contaron a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido y estos pusieron la misma cara de escepticismo que los demás.

_**"Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir al colegio para magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi armario."**_

Las caras de escepticismo fueron más grandes.

— Ya, esta bien, no sabía nada en ese entonces, no tienen porque mirarme así, me criaron con esa mentalidad —dijo Harry a la vez que el color subía a sus mejillas.

— Cuesta imaginarte así —dijo Lily mientras se acurrucaba en brazos de su padre.

Esto suavizó un poco la mirada de Harry, el cual le hizo señas a Bill para que prosiguiera.

**Hubo un súbito golpeteo.**

_**"Y esa es tía Petunia golpeando la puerta", **_**pensó Harry, con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abría los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan lindo.**

— Eres bastante pesimista, creo que Albus heredó eso también —dijo Scorpius mirando a su amigo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Scor! —dijo Albus sonrojado. Y acto seguido, ambos comenzaron a reír.

Draco y Harry se miraron atónitos, era increíble que sus hijos fueran grandes amigos cuando ellos siempre se habían odiado. Una vez que los pequeños terminaron de reír, Bill continuó.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

— **Está bien **—**rezongó Harry**—**. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por la luz del sol, la tormenta había pasado y Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá; había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

Las carcajadas resonaron en la habitación.

— Harry... ¿en...serio.. un ... globo? —dijo Ron intentando contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

— Eso dije —murmuró Harry, tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasley.

Las carcajadas se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes, tanto que tardó un rato largo el callarlos. Una vez logrado, Bill continuó.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picada y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, quien no se despertó.**

— Tienes el sueño pesado, Hagrid —bromeó Lucy.

— Siempre lo sospeché —complementó su hermana, y ambas rieron.

**Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid. **

— **No hagas eso.**

**Harry intentó apartar la lechuza, que intentó picotearlo amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! **—**exclamó luego Harry en voz alta**—**. Hay una lechuza...**

— Oh, pensé que era un ratón —dijo George con sarcasmo.

— O un zapallo volador —continuó James riendo.

— O quizás... —comenzó Dominique, pero Harry la interrumpió.

— ¡Ya basta! Sé que es bastante obvio, pero pónganse en mi lugar.

Los que habían hablado borraron sus sonrisas y Bill, divertido por la situación, continuó.

— **Págale **—**gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

— **¿Qué?**

—Pues, exactamente eso, que le pagues —dijeron Hermione y Rose al unisono como si fuera lo más obvio.

— **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho sólo de bolsillos: cantidad de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

— Nunca se sabe lo que se encontrará —dijo Hagrid con aire misterioso, logrando que los pequeños se miraran cómplices.

— Ya sabemos en que utilizaremos la capa este año —les susurró James a Albus y Scorpius, afortunadamente su padre no lo oyó.

**Finalmente, Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

— **Dale cinco Knuts **—**dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

— **¿Knuts?**

— Hagrid, deberías haber sabido que él no iba a entender —dijeron Lysander y Lorcan al unisono.

Hagrid se ruborizó.

— **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

— Eso esta mejor —dijo Molly sonriendole a Hagrid.

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera colocar las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Entonces salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

— **Mejor nos apuramos, Harry; tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy; debemos ir a Londres para comprar todos tus útiles para el colegio.**

— Oh si, al fin llegamos a la parte emocionante —dijo Louis con los ojos brillantes.

— Hogwarts ya está cerca —chilló emocionada Lily.

— Me pregunto como eran nuestros padres en el colegio —dijo Rose pensativa.

Los adultos presentes intercambiaron miradas cómplices. En cuanto sus hijos se enteraran de todas las cosas que habían hecho... no querían ni pensarlo. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, Bill continuó.

**Harry estaba dando vuelta las monedas mágicas y las observaba. Justo había pensado en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

— No se rían —advirtió Harry al ver que unos pocos sonreían.

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Si? **—**dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus enormes botas.**

— **Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste al tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

— Harry, ¿en serio creías que Lily y James te iban a dejar en la calle sin dinero? —preguntó atónita McGonagall.

— Eso era lo que pensaba, no sabía que podía existir un banco de los magos —contestó simplemente Harry.

— Padre, ¿aparecerás en este capitulo? —preguntó el pequeño Scorpius a su padre.

Draco miró a Harry y recordó su primer encuentro en el Callejon Diagon, realmente eso no iba a ser bueno. Bill captó la tensión del ambiente y se apresuró a continuar con la lectura.

— **No te preocupes por eso **—**dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza-. No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada.**

— **Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

— ¿Destruida? ¿Hay alguna parte de la historia que no sepamos? —cuestionó James curioso.

Hasta ese momento, habían evitado hablarles del por qué los padres de Harry habían muerto, principalmente por pedido de éste que pensaba que sería demasiado para sus hijos. Todos miraron expectantes a Harry esperando su respuesta.

— Se enterarán en su momento, si estos libros cuentan mis años en el colegio pronto lo averiguaran —dijo simplemente Harry, lo cual no dejo conforme a los pequeños que se apresuraron a abrir la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Bill prosiguió.

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primer parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El Banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, no son malas frías, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu torta de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen Bancos?**

—Obviamente, sería demasiado tonto tener el dinero sólo en nuestra casa —dijo Percy como si fuese lo más obvio.

— **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Manejado por duendes.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

— **¿Duendes?**

— Harry enserio no... —comenzó Ron.

— No creo que lo supiera, recuerda que lo criaron como muggle —opinó Neville.

— Lo siento Harry, es simplemente que no puedo comprenderlo —se disculpó Ron.

— No te preocupes —le dijo Harry sonriendo.

— Créeme, yo lo entiendo a medias —dijo a modo de broma Seamus logrando sacar varias sonrisas.

Los pequeños miraban la escena, realmente debían de haber sido muy buenos amigos todos en la juventud.

— **Ajá... así que habría que estar loco para intentar robarles, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los duendes, Harry.**

— Créeme que lo sé —les murmuró Harry a Ron y a Hermione y ambos sonrieron dejando desconcertados a los demás.

**Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, si bien Hogwarts es más seguro aún. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. **—

— Oh, ese es el director de Hogwarts que tanto dices, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Lily a su madre.

— Exacto pequeña, él tiene el mismo nombre que tu hermano —contestó Ginny.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Albus, el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate. Scorpius le dio unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

**Hagrid se irguió orgulloso**—**. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Tienes todo? Vamos entonces.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba claro ahora y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— Pero, Hagrid, si solo hay un bote, ¿cómo llegaste a la cabaña? —Preguntó intrigada Parvati.

Harry y Hagrid rieron dejándola desconcertada y le indicaron a Bill que continuara. Éste obedeció también confundido.

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? **—**preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

Parvati sonrió al comprender el porque de las risas de Harry y Hagrid.

— **Volando **—**respondió Hagrid.**

— **¿Volando?**

— ¿Volando? —preguntaron todos los presentes en la habitación.

— Larga historia —contestó Hagrid riendo—. Bill continúa.

— **Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No se supone que deba usar magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Se ubicaron en el bote, Harry todavía mirando a Hagrid, tratando de imaginarlo volando.**

Y en ese momento todos lo intentaron imaginar volando, era raro pero aún así lo lograron y varios rieron.

— **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar **—**dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry otra mirada de soslayo**—**. ¿Si yo apuro las cosas un poquito, te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

— Por supuesto que no lo hará —dijo inesperadamente Draco—. Potter no es de los que delata a sus amigos.

— Eso es cierto —coincidió McGonagall—. Aunque es imprudente de tu parte, Hagrid, que siguieras haciendo magia cuando no debías.

Hagrid se puso colorado y Bill entendió que debía proseguir.

— **Por supuesto que no **—**respondió Harry, ansioso por ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, golpeo dos veces en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

— **¿Por qué habría que ser loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? **—**preguntó Harry.**

— Hechizos, bestias, maldiciones, los duendes toman muchas precauciones con los magos —puntualizó Bill dejando a los pequeños anonadados—, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no, Harry?

— Ni que lo digas —dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unisono causando que la risa se propagara por el lugar.

— Pero no se sabe si eso es cierto —dijo Rose—, sólo son teorías, ningún mago que haya intentado robar allí salió con vida como para atestiguar eso.

— Eres idéntica a tu madre —dijo Neville sonriendo.

— Estas hablando con tres magos que casualmente son tus padres y tu tío que pueden decirlo —dijo Seamus.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron todos los niños presentes.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué paso? —preguntaron James, Albus, Scorpius, Lily y Fred con los ojos brillando.

— Se enteraran en su momento —contestó Harry sonriendo al ver la cara de desilusión de los niños. Bill prosiguió.

— **Hechizos... Encantamientos **—**contestó Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba**—**. Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de seguridad.**

— ¡¿Dragones?! —exclamó atónita Roxanne—. Eso es imposible, a los dragones no les gusta estar encerrados y son difíciles de controlar.

— Ya esta hablando la otra come libros —dijeron los niños haciendo que las muchachas les dieran sendos golpes en la cabeza.

— Aprendan de ellas, un poco de estudio no les vendría mal —dijo malhumorada Molly.

— O hagan como nosotras y combinen ambas cosas —dijeron Dominique, Lucy y Molly II al unisono.

— No lo necesitamos, ya somos geniales —dijo James chocando las manos con Albus, Scorpius y Hugo.

— Bueno, ya basta de charla, a continuar con la lectura —dijo con seriedad McGonagall pero sin poder evitar que una media sonrisa se escapara de sus labios al recordar a los Merodeadores, eran tan parecidos.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino; Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, sabes. Muy por debajo del subterráneo. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en eso, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, **_**El Profeta.**_** Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a la gente le gustaba que la dejaran tranquila cuando hacía eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas en su vida.**

— Harry, sabes que no me hubiera molestado contestarlas —comentó Hagrid—, a decir verdad, esperaba tus preguntas —añadió.

— Lo sé, Hagrid, lo sé —le contestó Harry sonriendo.

— Hagrid, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste nada de la estancia de nuestro padre en Hogwarts? —cuestionó Albus.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamó Lily.

— Bueno, quizás yo no soy la persona más indicada para hablarles de eso, aunque puedo asegurarles que se metieron en unos cuantos problemas —dijo Hagrid riendo y logrando que todos comenzaran a reír. Una vez calmada la risa, lo cual tardo bastante, la lectura prosiguió.

— **El Ministerio de la Magia esta confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre **—**murmuró Hagrid, dando vuelta la hoja.**

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de la Magia? **—**preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Percy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Que feo Harry, que aunque te hayas criado con muggles y nunca hayas escuchado nada sobre magia, aún así no sepas que existe un Ministerio de la Magia —dijo George con sarcasmo logrando que Percy se pusiera del mismo tono que su cabello.

— El tío George es genial —dijo James con los ojos brillantes. Ante este comentario, George se paró de su asiento y comenzó a hacer reverencias a los presentes logrando la carcajada de varios. Una vez terminadas las reverencias y que se hubo sacado una lágrima falsa de felicidad Bill continuó.

— **Por supuesto **—**respondió Hagrid**—**. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts,**

_Él tenía miedo de volver a caer en la tentación del poder. _Pensó Harry con tristeza y levantando la mirada hacia el cuadro de Dumbledore que reposaba en lo alto del despacho y le sonreía amablemente. Para su suerte nadie lo notó.

**así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca hubo nadie tan chambón. Así que le manda lechuzas a Dumbledore, cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

— Y pensar que luego fué el que hizo quedar mal a Dumbledore —murmuró Percy para sí mismo. _Soy un tonto, si no hubiera estado tan cegado por el poder quizás hubiera podido ayudar más a mi familia. _Pensaba mientras se ensombrecía su mirada. Nadie notó este cambio en su estado de animo pero sus hijas, que estaban más cerca, si lo hicieron y aunque no entendían el por qué de la reacción de su padre, se apresuraron a tomarlo de las manos y sonreírle.

— **¿Pero que hace un Ministerio de la Magia?**

— Muchas cosas, principalmente dedicarse a que ningún muggle se entere de la existencia de la magia —dijo Rose con voz autoritaria.

— Ya lo sabemos, cerebrito —dijo Scorpius con su voz más arrogante.

— Oh, no me digas que tu cerebro capta definiciones como esas —comentó Rose fingiendo sorpresa—. Pensé que ya estaba lo suficientemente lleno de pelusa como para que entraran esas cosas.

La cara de Scorpius pasó por diversos colores hasta quedar de un rojo intenso ya que todos habían estallado en risas ante la contestación de la pelirroja que ahora sonreía con suficiencia.

— Me las pagarás —murmuró éste para que nadie más que ella pueda oírlo, ella rodó los ojos en respuesta y una vez calmadas las risas la lectura prosiguió.

— **Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay magos y hechiceras por todo el país.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Por qué? Caramba, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

— Tienes mucha razón —murmuró Angelina.

**En ese momento, el bote golpeó suavemente contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid,**

— Supongo que no debe ser muy común ver a alguien como él entre los muggles —dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros.

— Deberían de haberlo apreciado, no se ve a un semi-gigante todos los días —bromeó Dominique causando varias risas.

**mientras caminaban por el pueblito, hacia la estación. Harry no podía culparlos. Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas perfectamente comunes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? ¿Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, eh?**

— Eso no fue muy sensato de tu parte, Hagrid —dijo Molly con tono de reproche—, podrían habernos descubierto.

— Y te hubieras metido en más de un problema —prosiguió Hermione.

— Lo se —dijo Hagrid pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. La lectura continuó.

— **Hagrid **—**dijo Harry, jadeando un poco, mientras corría para seguirlo**—.** ¿Dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

— **Bueno, eso dicen **—**respondió Hagrid**—**. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

— Eso no es una buena idea —dijo Hugo aterrado.

— Vamos, ¡sólo son criaturas inocentes en busca de cariño! -dijo Hagrid dejando a los pequeños sorprendidos.

El trío de oro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aún cuando Norberta le había destrozado la cabaña y ocasionado un castigo, ¡Hagrid seguía obsesionado con ellos!

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

— **Quiero uno desde que era un niño... Ya estamos.**

**Habían llegado a la estación. Partía un tren a Londres en cinco minutos. Hagrid, quien no entendía "el dinero muggle",**

— Es difícil entenderlo —masculló Draco.

**como lo llamaba, dio los billetes a Harry, para que comprara los pasajes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa redonda color amarillo canario.**

— Hagrid, ¿qué era eso? —preguntó Louis con curiosidad.

—Una nueva frazada -respondió implemente él dejando un tanto sorprendidos a los demás.

— **¿Todavía tienes tu carta, Harry? **—**preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó el sobre de pergamino de su bolsillo.**

— **Bien **—**dijo Hagrid**—**. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló una segunda hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**UNIFORME  
>Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:<strong>

— Tres conjuntos de sencillas túnicas de trabajo negras.. —comenzó Rose.

— Un simple sombrero puntiagudo negro para uso diario.. —continuó Roxanne.

— Un par de guantes protectores de piel de dragón o semejante.. —siguió Lysander.

— Y una capa de invierno negra con broches plateados -dijo Lily.

— Por favor, recuerde que toda la ropa de los alumnos debe llevar etiquetas con su nombre —finalizaron Molly II y Lucy.

— Oh, como olvidarse de eso —dijo Dominique con los ojos brillando. A continuación todas se largaron a reír estrepitosamente.

— Cerebritos —murmuraron los niños sin que las chicas los escucharan para su suerte.

— Muy bien, me ahorraron leer esa parte, señoritas —dijo Bill también riendo y prosiguió con la lectura.

**LIBROS**

—_**El libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 1**_** por Miranda Goshawk.  
><strong>— _**Historia de la magia, **_**por Bathilda Bagshot.  
><strong>— _**Teoría mágica, **_**por Adalbert Waffling.  
><strong>—_** Guía de transformaciones para principiante, **_**por Emeric Switch.  
><strong>—_** Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, **_**por Phyllida Spore.  
><strong>—_** Brebajes y pociones mágicas, **_**por Arsenius Jigger.  
><strong>— _**Animales fantásticos: donde encontrarlos, **_**por Newt Scamander.  
><strong>—_** Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la auto protección, **_**por Quentin Trimble.**

**OTRO EQUIPO  
>1 varita mágica<br>1 caldero (peltre, reglamentario medida 2)  
>1 conjunto de ampolletas de vidrio o cristal<br>1 telescopio  
>1 conjunto de balanzas de plata<strong>

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza o un gato o un sapo**

— Y ahora la peor parte —comenzó James fingiendo que lloraba.

— La regla más innecesaria —prosiguió Albus.

— La que nos condenó todo un año —dramatizó Scorpius.

— SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO TIENEN PERMISO PARA TENER SUS PROPIAS ESCOBAS —finalizaron los tres al unisono.

Las carcajadas resonaron en la habitación.

— Oigan, no se rían, es doloroso —dijo James.

— Vamos, no es para tanto —le dijo su padre riendo.

— ¡Tú lo dices porque si pudiste volar en tu primer año! —reprochó Albus.

— No lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por Draco —dijo Harry mirándolo y logrando que éste hiciera una mueca.

— ¿En serio, padre? —cuestionó Scor.

— Algo así —murmuró Draco en respuesta y le hizo un gesto a Bill para que continuara.

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? **—**se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

— Si sabes a dónde ir —respondió McGonagall logrando que Bill, Harry y Hagrid rieran.

— **Si sabes a dónde ir **—**respondió Hagrid.**

McGonagall sonrió al entender el porque de la risa anterior.

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma habitual.**

— Por supuesto que no —dijo Lysander como si fuese algo obvio.

— Créeme, podía parecer seguro, pero al principio no lograba ubicarme —dijo Hagrid riendo.

**Se quedó atascado en el molinete del subterráneo, y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglaran sin magia **—

— Eso es lo interesante de los muggles —dijeron Hermione, Rose y Arthur al mismo tiempo logrando que minutos después rieran a carcajadas.

— Tenían que ser de la familia Weasley —dijo Fleur también riendo. Una vez calmadas las risas, la lectura continuó.

**comentó, mientras trepaban por una escalera mecánica descompuesta, que los llevaba a una calle llena de negocios.**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que despejaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre;**

_Ni que lo digas._ Pensó el trío de oro.

**todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y casas de música, restaurantes de hamburguesas y cines,**

— ¿Qué cosas? —Preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes.

— Son muchas cosas que explicar —dijo simplemente Hermione—, luego les detallo bien lo que es cada cosa.

**pero en ningún lado parecía que pudieran vender varitas mágicas. Ésa era simplemente una calle común, llena de gente común. ¿Realmente habría montones de oro de los magos, enterrados debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente negocios que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada de los Dursley?**

— Harry, ¿eras consciente de que esa era una hipótesis total y completamente absurda? —dijo Percy con escepticismo.

— No me digas que verdaderamente creías eso —comentó Seamus.

— Hay un 0,0% de que los Dursley tengan tanta imaginación —dijo Hermione riendo y logrando que varios más rieran.

— ¿Tanto te costaba creer en la magia, papi? —preguntó la pequeña Lily con intriga en la voz.

— Era algo totalmente extraño para mi, pequeña —contestó Harry haciendo una mueca de lado. Bill continuó.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley no tenían sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado; sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

Hagrid le hizo un gesto a Harry en agradecimiento por haber pensado así de él, y este le sonrió en respuesta.

— **Es aquí **—**anunció Hagrid, deteniéndose**—. **El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un diminuto bar, de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo hubiera visto. La gente que pasaba apresurada ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, de un lado, a la casa de música, del otro lado, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante.**

— Es que no pueden verlo —dijo Neville—, tiene varios hechizos de protección anti-muggles.

— Eso no lo hubiese imaginado nunca —dijo Rose impresionada.

— Oh, al fin algo que la cerebrito no sabe —murmuró Scorpius para que solo ella lo escuchara. Esta le envió una mirada bastante severa.

Como nadie, afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de este pequeño intercambio, la lectura prosiguió.

**De hecho, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, era muy oscuro y miserable.**

— Últimamente estuvieron remodelando y se ve bastante mejor —dijo Neville sonriendo—, el otro día fui a ver a Hannah y lo encontré bastante acogedor.

Todos pusieron miradas de ternura, Hannah era la esposa de Neville y se veían muy bien juntos.

**Unas pocas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, bebiendo copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombrecito, con sombrero de copa, hablaba con el viejo tabernero, que era completamente pelado y parecía una nuez tersa.**

— ¿Una nuez tersa? —pregunto riendo James—, ¡tus comparaciones son geniales, papá!

— Jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así —dijo George riendo también.

— Alma de merodeador —dijo McGonagall suspirando y logrando que todos rieran a carcajadas. Una vez la risa cesó, Bill continuó.

**El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid; lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían y el tabernero buscó un vaso, diciendo:**

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts **—**respondió Hagrid, golpeando con su gran mano el hombro de Harry y haciéndole doblar las rodillas.**

_Y aquí es cuando comienza el espectáculo. _Pensó irónicamente Harry sonriendo amargamente. Ginny, al notar el cambio en la cara de su esposo, lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió infundiéndole ánimo.

— **Buen Dios **—**dijo el tabernero, escudriñando a Harry**—. **¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

_Vamos Potter, demuestra que tengo un poco de razón y que la fama te gusta demasiado. _Pensó Draco formando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

**El Caldero Chorreante súbitamente quedó inmóvil y en silencio.**

— **Válgame Dios **—**susurró el tabernero**—. **Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

— ¿Honor? —preguntó Albus— ¿Pueden explicarnos el por qué es famoso? Papá, necesito saberlo.

Harry dudó unos instantes, no quería contarles lo que había sucedido con sus padres.

— Sólo ten un poco más de paciencia —dijo finalmente—, dentro de poco lo averiguaras.

Se quedaron mirando un rato largo hasta que finalmente Albus asintió con la cabeza y Bill continuó.

**Salió rápidamente de detrás del mostrador y corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

— **Bienvenido, señor Potter, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía que decir. Todos lo miraban.**

— Muy bien, esa es más la reacción que tendría Albus a la que tendría yo —dijo James—, a mi me habría encantado tanta atención.

— Eres igual a tu abuelo —dijo Hagrid riendo.

_¡Maldición! Potter, se que te encanta la fama, vamos, ¡demuéstralo! _Pensaba Draco.

**La anciana con la pipa seguía soplando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces, se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando las manos de todos los presentes en el Caldero Chorreante.**

— Wow, Harry, eso es demasiado —dijo Parvati sorprendida.

— Que mas podría esperarse del niño que vivió —dijo Seamus a modo de broma, dejando a los pequeños confundidos.

— **Doris Crockford, señor Potter; no puedo creer que finalmente lo conozco.**

— **Estoy tan orgullosa, señor Potter, tan orgullosa.**

— **Siempre quise estrechar su mano... estoy muy complacido.**

Harry formó una mueca de dolor en su rostro, ¿es que la gente no entendía que no era lindo el motivo de su fama?, ¿que de esa forma le recordaban siempre la muerte de sus padres. Ginny colocó una mano sobre su hombro intentando calmarlo, sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y quería expresarle todo su apoyo y tranquilizarlo.

— **Encantado, señor Potter, no puedo decirle cuánto, Diggle, mi nombre es Dedalus Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! **—**dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su galera por la excitación**—.

— Harry, no deberías hacer eso teniendo en cuenta la reacción de los demás al escucharte —dijo Angelina riendo.

— Lo sé —dijo Harry colorado pero riéndose también.

**Usted me saludó una vez en un negocio.**

— **¡Me recuerda! **—**girtó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos**—. **¿Oyeron eso? ¡Él se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvía a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Uno de sus ojos se crispaba.**

_Quirrell. _Pensó el trío de oro endureciendo la mirada.

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! **—**dijo Hagrid**—. **Harry, el profesor Quirrell será uno de tus maestros en Hogwarts.**

— **P-P-Potter **—**tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, sujetando la mano de Harry con ansiedad**—**, n-no pue-e-do decirle l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

— Ni se imagina lo contento que estoy yo de conocerlo —dijo Harry serio dejando a todos extrañados a excepción de Ron y Hermione que sabían la historia.

— ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? Yo no veo que pueda matar a más de una mosca —dijo Molly II escéptica.

— Luego se darán cuenta —respondió simplemente Harry y la lectura continuó.

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

— **D-Defensa contra las Artes O-Oscuras **—**murmuró el profesor Quirrell,**

— ¿¡Qué?! —exclamaron todos los niños.

— ¿Ese hombre dio Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó Scorpius escéptico.

— Seguro era un tonto en eso —dijo James.

— Podía parecerlo pero no siempre hay que fiarse por las apariencias —dijo Hermione seria dejando a todos intrigados.

**como si no quisiera pensar en eso**—**. N-no creo que tú lo n-necesites, ¿eh, Potter? **—**Soltó una risa nerviosa. **—**¿Estás b-buscando todo tu e-equipo, s-supongo? Y-Yo tengo que b-buscar un nuevo l-libro de va-vampiros. **—**Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

— Aún no puedo creer que sea profesor de esa asignatura —dijo Dominique impresionada.

— Por cierto, tartamudeas genial papá — dijo Louis bromeando y causando pequeñas risas en toda la habitación.

**Pero los demás no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Le llevó más de diez minutos despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

— **Tenemos que irnos... hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

— No se como no disfrutas tanta atención —murmuró James haciendo reír a Harry.

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid lo sacó, atravesando el bar, hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un tacho de basura y unas hierbas.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry.**

— **¿Te lo dije, no? Te dije que eras famoso.**

— Si, ahora sólo nos falta descubrir el por qué —dijo Albus con tono de reproche.

— No es nada que deban saber con anticipación —dijo Harry. _Es mejor que se enteren después, nose el impacto que pueda causar en ellos, aún más en Albus. _Pensaba.

**Hasta el profesor Quirrell estaba temblando al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

_No, solo fingía para pasar desapercibido. _Pensó Harry con amargura.

— **Oh, si. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba con esos libros, pero entonces tomó un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra**

— Si claro, si esos vampiros empiezan con V y terminan con T —dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Percy.

— Ya lo sabrán, es mejor no adelantar nada —respondió simplemente su hermano y la lectura continuó.

**y tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... y desde entonces, nunca fue el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo a su propia materia... Ahora ¿dónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino.**

— Era lo más común en tu caso —dijo Ginny.

— Aunque no deja de resultar raro que el gran Harry Potter haya sido criado como un muggle —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

— Las apariencias engañan y lo sabes, ¿verdad? —respondió Harry logrando que Draco se callara automáticamente y se acariciara su antebrazo izquierdo como intentando borrar algo imborrable.

**Hagrid, en tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared encima del tacho de basura.**

— **Tres arriba... dos horizontales...**—**murmuraba**—**. Correcto, un paso atrás, Harry.**

**Golpeó la pared tres veces, con la punta de su paraguas.**

— Y ahora empieza la verdadera magia para los que vienen de familia muggle —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció **—**se retorció**—** y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero **—**que se hizo cada vez más ancho**—** y un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un pasaje hacia una calle con adoquines, que se torcía y doblaba fuera de la vista.**

— Adoro el callejon Diagon —dijo Lily casi saltando de su asiento y causando ternura en los presentes.

— Trae tantos recuerdos —dijo Luna con voz soñadora. Luego de varios minutos de recuerdos la lectura prosiguió.

— **Bienvenido **—**dijo Hagrid**— **al Callejón Diagon.**

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por sobre su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando una pila de calderos en la puerta del negocio más cercano. "Calderos - todos los tamaños - lata, cobre, peltre, plata - autorrevolvientes - plegadizos", decía un cartel que colgaba sobre ellos.**

— **Sí, vas a necesitar uno **—**dijo Hagrid**—**, pero mejor vamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

— Fundamental —dijo George riendo.

— Oh, no, detesto los carros de Gringotts —dijo Hugo.

— Todo el mundo los detesta —dijo Seamus riendo.

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, mientras avanzaban por la calle y trataba de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: los negocios, las cosas que estaban afuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta en la puerta de una botica sacudía la cabeza, cuando ellos pasaron, y decía: "Hígado de dragón, diecisiete Sickles el kilo, están locos..."**

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo Molly— ¡Es una locura ese precio!

Varios estaban por reír ante este comentario, pero ahogaron sus risas al ver la mirada desafiante de Molly.

**Un suave ulular llegaba de un negocio oscuro, con un cartel que decía "Emporio de la Lechuza - color castaño, tostado, gris, blanco".**

Harry ensombreció su rostro al acordarse de Hedwig.

**Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra una vidriera con escobas. "Miren", oyó Harry que decía uno de ellos, "la nueva Nimbus 2000, la más veloz"**

— Wow, ¿la Nimbus 2000 era la más rápida? —dijo James escéptico.

— Sí —respondió Harry—, fue mi primer escoba. —Continuó con nostalgia.

**Había negocios que vendían ropa; otros, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto antes. Vidrieras repletas de tarros de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, pilas tambaleantes de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino,**

— Las mejores —dijeron Rose y Hermione al unisono con ojos brillantes. Luego se miraron entre si y soltaron sonoras carcajadas que contagiaron por toda la habitación.

Una vez las risas finalizaron, Bill continuó.

**frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la Luna...**

— **Gringotts **—**dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio color blanco nieve, que se alzaba por sobre los pequeños negocios. De pie, ante las puertas de bronce lustrado, llevando un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

— **Sí, ese es un duende **—**dijo Hagrid en voz baja,**

— Son espeluznantes —dijo Neville mientras lo recorría un escalofrío.

— Ni que lo digas —dijeron Seamus y Parvati al mismo tiempo.

**mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El duende era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente,**

— Son demasiado inteligentes, más de lo que puedas imaginar —dijo Bill en tono misterioso.

**una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron, los saludó. Entonces enfrentaron un segundo par de puertas, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas sobre ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado  
>con lo que les espera a aquellos que pequen de codiciosos,<br>porque aquellos que toman, pero no se lo han ganado,  
>deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,<br>así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo  
>un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,<br>ladrón te hemos advertido, ten cuidado  
>de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.<strong>_

— Es verdaderamente escalofriante —dijo Lucy reprimiendo un escalofrío. Varios asintieron.

_Y eso que no saben el verdadero significado del poema. _Pensó Bill.

— **Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí **—**le repitió Hagrid.**

**Un par de duendes los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio hall de mármol. Un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de contabilidad, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.**

— Bueno, eso no ha cambiado mucho —dijo Rose riendo.

— Yo no se como no se pierden en ese lugar, ¡es enorme! —murmuró Lorcan a su hermana Lysander quien asintió con la cabeza.

**En el hall había demasiadas puertas como para contarlas, y otros duendes guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

— **Buen día **—**dijo Hagrid a un duende desocupado**—**. Hemos venido para sacar dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

— **La tengo por aquí **—**contestó Hagrid y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de bizcochos para perro sobre el libro de contabilidad del duende.**

— Eso hubiese estado genial de ver, Hagrid —dijo Bill riendo—, hubiese pagado por ver la expresión del duende en ese momento.

— No es muy bueno hacer eso, ¡podrías haberlo enfadado! —reprochó Angelina.

— Nunca me gustaron esas criaturas —murmuró Fleur—, ¡muy bien hecho, Hagrid!

**El duende frunció la nariz. Harry observó al duende que tenía a la derecha, pesando una pila de rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

— **Aquí está **—**dijo finalmente Hagrid, mostrando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El duende la examinó de cerca.**

— Desconfiando de los magos como siempre —murmuró Bill antes de continuar con la lectura.

— **Parece estar todo en orden.**

— **Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore **—**dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia**—**. Es sobre eso que usted sabe en la bóveda setecientos trece.**

_Y allí comienza todo. _Pensaba el trío dorado.

— ¡Hagrid! —exclamó McGonagall— ¡No deberías haber dicho eso en presencia de Harry!

— Lo siento —dijo Hagrid con la cara roja haciendo que los pequeños soltaran risitas.

**El duende leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

— **Muy bien **—**dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid**—**. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos bóvedas. ¡Griphook!**

— Ese maldito duende —dijo Ron apretando los dientes y dejando sorprendidos a los pequeños.

— ¿Que sucede, papá? —dijo Hugo intrigado.

— Ron tranquilo —le susurró su esposa poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y haciendo que éste se relajara.

— Nada, ya lo averiguaran —dijo Ron y le hizo señas a Bill para que continuase.

**Griphook era otro duende. Una vez que Hagrid guardó todos los bizcochos de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas para salir del hall.**

— **¿Qué quiere decir "eso que usted sabe en la bóveda setecientos trece"? **—**preguntó Harry.**

— Es obvio que no puede decírtelo —dijo Astoria.

— Con Hagrid eso suele pasar —dijo riendo Harry.

— **No te lo puedo decir **—**contestó misteriosamente Hagrid**—**. Muy secreto. Es un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un angosto pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos rieles en el piso. Subieron -Hagrid con cierta dificultad- y se pusieron en marcha.**

— Y ahora empieza el escalofriante viaje —dijo Neville reprimiendo un escalofrío.

— No es para tanto —dijo Luna sonriendole.

— Sí que lo es —respondieron los pequeños al unisono.

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

— Es que están diseñados justamente para que nadie sepa como llegar a las bóvedas —dijo Bill.

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le picaban lo ojos por las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo bien abiertos.**

— Creí que había sido el único en hacer eso —Dijo Fred sorprendido y riendo.

— Ya ves que no —dijo su padre despeinandolo.

**En una oportunidad, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio vuelta para verificar si se trataba de un dragón, **

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del trío de oro al recordar su encuentro con un dragón de Gringotts, e intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Para su suerte, nadie se percato de esto, por lo que la lectura continuó.

**pero era demasiado tarde; iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un largo subterráneo con gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas que crecían del techo y del piso.**

— **Nunca lo supe **—**gritó Harry a Hagrid, por sobre el estruendo del carro**—**. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

— Fácil, las estalactitas son las que crecen hacia abajo y las estalagmitas son las que crecen hacia arriba —dijo Hermione como si estuviese dando una lección a un profesor.

— **Las estalagmitas tienen una eme **—

— Jajaja, Hagrid es mucho mejor explicando que tu, Hermione —dijo Fleur riendo y causando que varios más rieran.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó a Bill que continuara.

**dijo Hagrid**—**. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora , creo que voy a descomponerme.**

**Estaba de color verde y cuando el carro se detuvo al fin, ante la pequeña puerta en la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para que le dejaran de temblar las piernas.**

— Wow, pense que los semi-gigantes eran más resistentes a la velocidad —dijo James entre divertido y disgustado.

— Tonto —murmuró Lily riendo.

— No peleen —los regañó su madre y le indico a Bill que prosiguiera.

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió y cuando se aclaró, Harry jadeó. Adentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Pilas de monedas de plata. Montones de pequeñas Knuts de bronce.**

— Como para no impresionarse —dijeron sarcásticamente Molly II y Lucy al unisono.

_Eso no es nada comparado con la fortuna de la familia Malfoy. _Pensó Scorpius arrogantemente, formando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Todo tuyo **—**anunció Hagrid.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían de saberlo o se habrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

— Si podían pasar sobre nosotros —dijeron Molly y Minerva al unisono. Se enviaron sendas sonrisas.

_¿No sabía de su pequeña fortuna? Realmente no me tome el tiempo de conocer a Potter lo suficiente, todo esto me sorprende. _Pensaba Draco contrariado.

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y todo este tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía a él.**

— ¿Qué mantener a Harry costaba? Creo que les costaba más mantener a su bebé —dijo Arthur sarcásticamente.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

— **Las de oro son Galleons **—**explicó**—**. Diecisiete Sickles de plata equivalen a un Galleon y veintinueve Knuts equivalen a un Sickle, es bien fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un par de años, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. **—**Se volvió hacia Griphook.**— **Ahora, por favor, la bóveda setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

— No pidas milagros, Hagrid —dijo Bill riendo.

— Detesto a esos duendes —murmuró Fleur formando una mueca de asco.

— No eres la única —dijo Parvati.

Bill suspiró y continuó leyendo.

— **Una sola velocidad **—**contestó Griphook.**

**Ahora fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por angostos recodos. Llegaron sacudiéndose al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea y Harry se inclinó por el costado, para ver que había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, tomándolo del cuello.**

— Bien hecho, Hagrid —dijo Molly—, ¡Harry te podías haber matado! —lo regañó.

— Lo sé, señora Weasley, no fue mi intención —dijo Harry agachando la cabeza mientras los niños veían divertidos la situación y murmuraban entre sí.

**La bóveda setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

_Debe de haber sido una bóveda de bastante seguridad como para que no tenga cerradura y ahora que lo pienso, también bajaron bastante. ¿Qué es lo que quería sacar Dumbledore de allí? _Pensaba Bill intentando descifrar lo que se hallaba en aquella bóveda y esperando que el libro le diera respuestas.

— **Un paso atrás **—**dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y simplemente desapareció.**

— **Si alguien que no sea un duende de Gringotts intenta eso, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado **—**replicó Griphook.**

— ¿Cada cuánto controlan para ver si alguien está adentro? —preguntó Lily asustada.

— Enseguida sabrás la respuesta, princesa —le dijo Harry riendo al igual que Bill que ya había leído la línea siguiente para si mismo.

— **¿Cada cuánto controlan para ver si alguien está adentro? **—**quiso saber Harry.**

— **Más o menos cada diez años **—**contestó Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

— Creo que empiezan a no gustarme los duendes —dijo Lily acurrucándose contra su padre quién la abrazó cariñosamente.

— Sí, ten cuidado, puede aparecer alguno y llevarte mientras duermes —le murmuró malignamente James logrando que Lily comenzara a temblar.

— James, ¡ya basta! —lo regañó su padre—, deja de molestar a tu hermana.

— Preferida —susurraron James y Albus haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Bill prosiguió.

**Harry estaba seguro de que algo extraordinario tenía que haber en esa bóveda de máxima seguridad.**

— Es obvio —murmuró Scorpius.

**Se inclinó ansioso, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

— ¿¡QUÉ?! —exclamaron los pequeños sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

— Sólo esperen —dijo Harry y le indicó a Bill que siguiera.

**Entonces, notó el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel madera, que estaba en el piso. Hagrid lo levantó y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. Harry deseaba saber su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

_La piedra._ Pensaron el trío de oro y Bill que lo había descubierto por el nombre del libro.

— **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada **—**dijo Hagrid.**

— ¿Qué era ese paquetito? —pregunto Rose intrigada.

— Ya verás —respondió su madre no muy segura de querer que se enterara de lo que hicieron por esa piedra.

— Detesto que los adultos hablen con códigos —dijo indignado Louis.

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde correr primero ahora que tenía una bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuantos Galleons eran una libra para darse cuenta de que contaba con más dinero del que había tenido toda su vida, más dinero incluso del que Dudley tuvo jamás.**

— Por supuesto, y todo tuyo —dijo Ginny sonriendole a su marido.

— **Deberías comprar tu uniforme **—**dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia Madam Malkin: Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones**—**.**

Draco apretó involuntariamente la mano de su esposa quien se extrañó al ver el nerviosismo de su marido. Ese era el momento en el que se conocían con Harry, y Draco recordaba que no había sido muy bueno.

**Escucha, Harry, ¿te importaría si me doy una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts.**—** Todavía estaba descompuesto, así que Harry entró solo en el negocio de Madam Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madam Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— Sigue estando igual —dijo Dominique sonriendo.

— **¿Hogwarts, querido? **—**dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar**—**. Tengo muchos acá... de hecho, otro jovencito se está probando ahora.**

_¡Maldición! Estoy seguro de que esto no causara una buena imagen sobre mi. _Pensaba Draco mirando a su hijo de tanto en tanto.

— ¿El que aparece es alguno de ustedes? —preguntó Lucy.

— Si, es Draco —contestó Harry entre serio y sonriendo. Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación que Bill aprovechó para continuar leyendo.

**En el fondo del negocio, un chico con rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba parado sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en su larga túnica negra. **

— Rostro pálido y puntiagudo, es evidente que se trataba de un Malfoy —murmuró Rose.

— Ya cállate, Weasley —le espetó Scorpius molesto.

**Madam Malkin colocó a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro y le deslizó por arriba de la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo adecuado.**

— **Hola **—**dijo el muchacho**—**. ¿También vas a Hogwarts?**

— No, te parece —contestó Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta en ese momento de que era Potter? _Pensaba Draco fulminando con la mirada a Ron.

— **Si **—**respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en el negocio de al lado, comprando mis libros y mi madre se fue a mirar varitas **—**dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras.**

— Definitivamente, un Malfoy —le dijo Albus a Scorpius con una sonrisa y logrando que ambos comenzaran a reír, dejando a Draco y Harry impresionados.

— **Luego los voy a llevar a ver escobas de carreras. No se porqué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia.**

— Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros —dijeron Albus, Scorpius, James al unisono logrando varias risas de los presentes.

**Creo que voy a insistirle a mi padre para que me compre una y de alguna manera la meteré de contrabando.**

Esto logró que Minerva lo mirara muy severamente.

**Harry estaba recordando muy intensamente a Dudley.**

— No me compares con ese apestoso muggle —escupió Draco aunque sin perder su máscara de seriedad.

— No me arrepiento de esa comparación —respondió simplemente Harry dejando impresionados a Albus y Scorpius quienes no podían creer que sus padres se llevaran tan mal.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? **—**continuó el muchacho.**

— **No **—**dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas siquiera algo de Quidditch?**

— **No **—**respondió de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el Quidditch.**

— Papá... no sabías... —comenzó Albus atónito.

—... lo que era... —continuó James.

— ¡EL QUIDDITCH! —finalizaron al unisono y con el asombro impregnado en el rostro.

— Recuerden que fui criado como muggle —les dijo su padre rojo de vergüenza. _¡Estas son cosas que ellos no tenían por qué enterarse!_ Pensaba.

— **Yo sí... mi padre dice que sería un crimen si no me eligen para jugar por mi casa, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?**

— **No **—**contestó Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

— A decir verdad nadie lo sabe hasta que no se prueba el Sombrero Seleccionador —dijo Hermione tratando de darle ánimos a Harry.

— Aunque en algunos es más fácil saberlo —murmuró entre dientes Ron mirando a Malfoy.

— **Bueno, nadie lo sabe realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff, yo creo que me iría, no te parece?**

— Eso es hiriente, ¿sabes? —dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos, todo el mundo pensaba en Hufflepuff como una casa para los tontos, pero la realidad era completamente diferente.

— Lo lamento —musitó Draco mirando a la pequeña quien en ese momento estaba en brazos de su padre.

— Su actitud no era para nada buena, señor Malfoy —dijo McGonagall mirando severamente a Draco, a quien le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Antes de que nadie más pudiese decir algo más, Bill continuó.

— **Mmm **—**musitó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! **—** exclamó súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera del frente. Hagrid estaba de pie, allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera porque no entraba.**

— Comida —dijo Ron tomándose del estomago. — ¡Tengo hambre!

— Comeremos en cuanto finalice el capítulo, señor Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

— **Ése es Hagrid **—**dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía**—**. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

— **Oh **—**dijo el muchacho**—**, oí hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

— ¡HAGRID NO ES UN SIRVIENTE! —gritaron los pequeños e incluso Scorpius murmuró lo mismo.

_¡Maldición! El libro de Potter está haciendo que pisoteen mi orgullo. _Pensaba Draco irritado.

— **Él es el guardabosque **—**le respondió Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos ese chico.**

— **Sí, claro. He oído que es una especie de salvaje, vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y cada tanto se emborracha, trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego su cama.**

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación, y las miradas de enojo no tardaron en dirigirse hacia Malfoy.

— Eso es pasarse de la raya... —dijo George mirándolo severamente.

— Discúlpate ahora mismo —ordenó Neville con voz autoritaria.

Malfoy se quedó callado un pequeño momento y finalmente dijo: — Lo lamento..

— Mucho mejor —continuó Seamus sonriendo.

_La persona que envió los libros me las pagará. _Pensaba cierto rubio con enojo.

— **Yo creo que es brillante **—**dijo Harry con frialdad.**

— Obviamente —dijeron Ron y Hermione al unisono, mirando sonrientes a Hagrid.

— **¿Eso crees? **—**preguntó el chico, con tono burlón**—**. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

— **Están muertos **—**respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación y Ginny se apresuró a tomar la mano de su esposo, quien, en ese instante, se encontraba con la mirada sombría. Tantos recuerdos juntos realmente estaban causando una gran conmoción en él, lo que era extraño ya que él pensaba que había superado el tema de sus padres. Bill decidió continuar con la lectura para aligerar el ambiente.

— **Oh, lo siento **—**dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara**—**. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

— **Eran un mago y una hechicera, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

— Buena respuesta, Harry —dijo George riendo.

— **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, ¿no te parece?**

— Repite eso, Malfoy —dijo Hermione tomando su varita fuertemente y apuntando hacia Malfoy.

— ¡Hermione! No vale la pena, déjalo —dijo Ron tomándole el brazo con el que sostenía la varita.

— Eres un maldito ignorante, Malfoy —escupió enojada Hermione, pero bajo su varita.

— Que esperabas, es un Malfoy —murmuró enojada Rose.

— No te atrevas a meterte con mi familia, Weasley —contestó Scorpius—, puede que mi padre haya sido muy ignorante en su niñez, pero ahora es diferente y puedo demostrarlo.

Draco miró a su hijo con asombro. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho el libro sobre él hasta ese momento, su hijo salía a defenderlo.

— Creo que sería conveniente seguir con la lectura, ¿no? —dijo Astoria mirando a su hijo con cariño. Bill asintió y prosiguió.

**No son lo mismo, no los educaron con nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

_Ja, en cuanto sepas quién es seguro te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste. _Pensaba Hermione.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madam Malkin dijo:**

— **Ya está listo lo tuyo, querido.**

Y Hermione formó una mueca de desilusión en el rostro.

**Y Harry, sin lamentar la excusa para dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

— **Bueno, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo **—**dijo el muchacho.**

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesas con pedazos de nueces).**

— Deja de describir la comida o soy capaz de comerme la mesa —dijo Ron abrazándose a si mismo y logrando que varios rieran.

— Deja de molestar, ya comeremos —murmuró su hermana también riendo. Bill continuó.

— **¿Qué sucede? **—**preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada **—**mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron del negocio, preguntó: **—**¿Hagrid, qué es Quidditch?**

— Cállense —dijo severamente Harry al ver que Albus, James y Scorpius se preparaban para decir algo.

— **Caramba, Harry, sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es Quidditch!**

— ¡EXACTO! —exclamaron los pequeños, pero se callaron de inmediato al ver la mirada severa de Harry.

— **No me hagas sentir peor **—**dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid sobre el chico pálido en lo de Madam Malkin.**

—**...y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no debería poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres eran magos.**

_Ahora el tema es averiguar el por qué mi padre es tan famoso, ¿por qué será que no nos quiere decir? _Pensaba el pequeño Albus impaciente por descubrir la verdad.

**Ya lo viste en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él; algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con poderes mágicos en una antigua familia de muggles. ¡Mira tu mamá! ¡Mira la hermana que le tocó!**

— Eso es cierto, no se como tu madre no se volvió loca —dijo Molly riendo.

— Creo que la paciencia la heredé de ella —dijo Harry también riendo.

— **Entonces, ¿qué es Quidditch?**

— **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle **—**todos lo siguen**—**, se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... es medio difícil explicarte las reglas.**

— Por supuesto que no, eso es fácil de explicar —dijo James como si repitiera las reglas del Quidditch cada cinco minutos.

— Oye Harry, tu hijo tiene un aire a Oliver, ¿no lo crees? —dijo George riendo y haciendo reír a Angelina y Harry.

— Puede ser —contestó Harry riendo.

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

— **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

— Lo lamento —dijo Hagrid al comprobar que Lucy ahora lo miraba a él con enojo.

— **Apuesto a que yo estaré en Hufflepuff **—**dijo Harry desanimado.**

— **Es mejor en Hufflepuff que en Slytherin **—

— ¡Ey! —exclamaron esta vez Albus y Scorpius.

— Lo lamento —volvió a decir Hagrid apenado.

— Esa mala reputación es la que tenemos que corregir nosotros —le susurró Albus a Scorpius, quien asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con él.

**dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre**—.** No hay ni una sola hechicera o mago que se vuelva malo que no haya sido de Slytherin.**

_Sí que lo hay. _Pensó Harry.

**El Innombrable fue uno.**

— **Vol... perdón. ¿El Innombrable estuvo en Hogwarts?**

— **Hace muchos años **—**respondió Hagrid.**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en un negocio llamado Flourish & Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el cielo.**

— El paraíso —dijeron Rose y Lily con los ojos brillantes.

**Había enormes forrados en cuero, otros del tamaño de una estampilla, con tapas de seda; libros llenos de símbolos raros, y unos pocos con nada impreso. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de esos libros.**

— Ni que lo digas, a cualquiera le gustaría tener uno de esos, son maravillosos —dijo Hermione imitando la expresión de su hija y sobrina y causando unas cuantas risas en los presentes.

**Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara el libro **_**Hehizos y Contrahechizos (Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más novedosas venganzas: pérdida de cabello, piernas de gelatina, lenguas trabadas y más, mucho más),**_** del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

— **Estaba tratando de averiguar como hechizar a Dudley.**

— Bien, Harry, tienes alma de bromista —dijo George con orgullo haciendo que Harry sonría.

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo James—, sino ¿de dónde hubiese heredado esa parte? —concluyó sonriendo con orgullo.

—Aww, no sabía que tu ego disminuía de vez en cuando, hermanito —murmuró Lily.

— Cállate enana —dijo sonriendo y despeinandola.

Los demás miraban la escena con ternura, hasta que Bill volvió a leer y las miradas se enfocaron nuevamente en él.

— **No estoy diciendo que no sea buena idea, pero no puedes usar magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales **—**le explicó Hagrid**—**.**

— Esa es la parte mala —dijo Dominique soltando un suspiro.

**Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía; necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre), pero consiguieron un lindo conjunto de balanzas para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la botica,**

— Fascinante, pero con un olor horrible —dijo Hugo arrugando la nariz.

**que era tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible aroma: una mezcla de huevos descompuestos y repollo podrido. En el piso había barriles de una sustancia viscosa, potes con hierbas, raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes; manojos de plumas, hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del cielo raso. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a ventiún Galleons cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros brillantes de escarabajos (cinco Knuts la cucharada).**

**Afuera de la bótica, Hagrid controló otra vez la lista de Harry.**

— **Sólo falta la varita...**

— La mejor parte —dijeron Lorcan y Lysander al unisono.

— Y la más emocionante para cualquier hijo de muggle —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cálida y los ojos brillantes.

Luego de un momento Bill prosiguió.

**oh, sí, todavía no te busqué un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

— **Tú no tienes que...**

— Lo hubiese hecho de todas formas y lo sabes —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

— Por supuesto, Hagrid siempre te da un regalo de cumpleaños —dijo Lily sonriendo y haciendo que los presentes la miraran con ternura. Ella lograba enternecer a cualquiera.

— **Sé que no tengo hacerlo. Te diré qué será. Te daré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

—Dímelo a mi —murmuró Neville.

— Lo lamento —se disculpó Hagrid—, no quise decir eso.

Neville le sonrío en respuesta y la lectura continuó.

**y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza; son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

Harry sonrío con tristeza al recordar a Hedwig. _No te imaginas cuanto te extraño._ Pensaba.

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y estaba lleno de ojos brillantes y susurros y aleteos. Ahora Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. **

_Verdaderamente preciosa, si tan sólo hubiese sido más rápido... _Pensaba Harry.

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

— **Ni lo menciones **—**dijo Hagrid con aspereza**—**. No esperaba que recibieras muchos regalos de los Dursley.**

— Tienes mucha razón —murmuró Harry riendo.

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar para las varitas mágicas, y vas a conseguir la mejor.**

_Por supuesto._ Pensó Harry con felicidad, su varita era algo muy preciado para él, ella lo había ayudado en incontables ocasiones.

**Una varita mágica... eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

— Eso es lo que todo niño espera con ansias, incluso tal vez más que su carta de aceptación en el Colegio —dijo Minerva sonriendo y todos asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo con ella.

**El último negocio era angosto y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: Ollivander: Fabricantes de Excelentes Varitas desde 382 a.C. Una sola varita estaba sobre un almohadón de desteñido color púrpura, en la polvorienta vidriera.**

— Hay que admitir que ahora se encuentra en mejores condiciones —le susurró Albus a Scorpius, quien asintió con la cabeza.

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo del negocio. Era un lugar pequeño, vacío salvo por una sola silla, alta y angosta, en la que Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry sentía algo extraño, como si hubiera entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta; se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miro los miles de cajas angostas, apiladas prolijamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió que le picaba la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacerle picar por alguna magia secreta.**

— Harry, ¿no crees que estabas exagerando un poco? —dijo Percy incrédulo como la mayoría en la habitación.

— Para nada —dijo Albus sorprendido—, pensé que había sido el único en sentir eso. Y James me dijo que estaba loco.

— Eso no tenías porque contarlo, hermanito —dijo James recibiendo miradas de reprobación de sus padres que finalmente se largaron a reír.

— Realmente Albus es igual a ti y James igual a tu padre, Harry —dijo Seamus riendo.

— Ni que lo digas —dijo Ginny riendo.

— Bueno, continuemos —dijo Bill y todos volvieron su atención al libro.

— **Buenas tardes **—**dijo una voz suave. Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse, porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos grandes y pálidos brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

— Wow —dijo George riendo—, no sabía de tu lado poético, Harry.

— "Sus ojos grandes y pálidos brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local" —recitó Fleur también riendo—, ¡con eso hubieses conquistado a cualquier chica!

— Deberías dedicarte a la poesía, Potter —dijo Malfoy con una media sonrisa.

Las risas aumentaron, pero no tanto como el color rojo brillante que teñía la cara de Harry en esos momentos.

— Ya cállense —dijo Harry totalmente colorado. Una vez calmadas las risas la lectura continuó.

— **Hola **—**dijo Harry con torpeza.**

— **Ah, sí **—**dijo el hombre**—**. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verlo pronto. Harry Potter. **—**No era una pregunta.**

— Por supuesto que no, no era difícil reconocerte —dijo Angelina.

— **Tiene los ojos de su madre. Parece que fue ayer que ella estuvo aquí, comprando su primera varita. Veinticinco centímetros de largo, elástica, hecha de sauce. Una linda varita para encantamientos.**

— La memoria del señor Ollivander es asombrosa —dijeron Molly II y Lucy maravilladas.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Esos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

— **Su padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

— Era el mejor en mi materia, incluso mejor que Lily —dijo McGonagall con nostalgia y secándose una lágrima.

**Bueno, dije que su padre la prefirió, pero en realidad, es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi se chocaban las narices. Harry podía verse reflejado en esos ojos velados.**

— **Y aquí es donde...**

Harry instantáneamente llevó una de sus manos a su cicatriz. Le resultaba raro que ya no le doliera, pero sentía a su vez un gran alivio de que esto fuera así.

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz en la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

— **Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso **—**dijo suavemente**—.** Treinta y tres centímetros. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

— Papá —comenzó Albus—, no comprendo. Puede ser... sé que fue una varita la que te causó la cicatriz la varita de Voldemort. Pero...

— Muy bien, si quieren entender esta parte creo que debería contarles un poco de lo que sucedió cuando me causaron la cicatriz —Harry soltó un suspiro y continuó—. Verán, cuando tenía un año, Voldemort entró a la casa de mis padres para matarme, no pregunten el por qué luego se enteraran —dijo al ver que iban a replicar—, pero mis padres se interpusieron en su camino, primero mi padre y luego mi madre, los dos murieron por protegerme, y cuando Voldemort intentó matarme a mi... no pudo. Esa es una de las razones por la que soy "famoso", por haber sobrevivido, aún a cuesta de la muerte de mis padres. —Concluyó con a mirada agachada.

Todos en la habitación se habían quedado en completo silencio, los que ya conocían la historia se hallaban con la mirada agachada recordando, y los pequeños que no la conocían, se mostraban sumamente desconcertados, realmente debía de haber sido muy difícil para Harry haber pasado por todo eso. De repente, Lily comenzó a llorar y abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

— Princesa, no llores —dijo Harry abrazándola.

— Pero.. debe haber sido difícil.. para ti.. que te recordaran todo el tiempo eso —decía entre sollozos—. Yo.. no podría seguir.. si a ustedes les pasara algo así.. —Y abrazó aún más fuerte a su padre.

— Tranquila pequeña —dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija—, no nos pasará nada.

— No te preocupes hermanita —dijo James con tono amigable—, papá es más fuerte de lo que crees, sino a quién piensas que salió Albus. —Dijo logrando que Lily sonriera.

Mientras tanto, Albus estaba como en shock, enterarse de la nada parte de la historia de su padre era... no encontraba las palabras para definirlo. Si eso apenas era el comienzo, no sabía si quería enterarse del resto. Realmente su padre era muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

— Gracias, papá —dijo de repente—, gracias por contarnos esto.

Todos en la habitación veían anonadados la conversación de la familia Potter, era una familia maravillosa a decir verdad. Por su parte, Draco y Astoria, que nunca habían escuchado la parte del sacrificio por parte de los padres de Harry, estaban impresionados, y en el caso de Draco, arrepentido por como había jugado a Harry sin siquiera conocerlo, realmente se iban a enterar de muchas cosas que no tenían idea hasta el momento.

— Bueno, creo que el señor Weasley debería continuar con la lectura —dijo Minerva para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Bill asintió y continuó.

**Sacudió la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Que bueno verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros, flexible... ¿Era así?**

— **Así era, sí, señor **—**dijo Hagrid.**

— **Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron **—**dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

Hagrid hizo una mueca al recordar el por qué de su expulsión y el trío de oro le envió sonrisas para alegrarlo. Para su suerte nadie se percató de esto por lo que la lectura continuó.

— **Eh, sí, eso hicieron, sí **—**respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies**—**. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos **—**agregó con vivacidad.**

— **Pero no los usa, ¿no? **—**preguntó con severidad.**

— **Oh, no, señor **—**contestó Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

— Hagrid, ¿tienes los pedazos de varita en tu paraguas? —preguntó Parvati incrédula.

— Eh, bueno, digamos que... —balbuceó Hagrid.

— ¡Eso es increíble, Hagrid! —dijo Hugo emocionado.

— Ahora si nos expulsan sabremos que hacer —dijeron James y Louis al unisono.

— Ustedes no harán nada —dijo la profesora McGonagall severa—, Bill prosigue.

— Sí, profesora —dijo Bill sonriendo.

— **Mmm **—**dijo el señor Ollivander lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid**—**. Bueno, ahora, señor Potter. Déjeme ver... **—**Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas.**—** ¿Cuál es su brazo para la varita?**

— **Eh, bien... soy diestro **—**respondió Harry.**

— **Extienda su brazo. Eso es. **—**Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo:**— **Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, señor Potter. Usamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix, y fibras del corazón de dragones. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no lo son dos unicornios, dragones o fénix. Y por supuesto, nuncá obtendrá tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

— ¡Claro, cómo no me di cuenta! —exclamó Scorpius—. Es por eso que cuando tomé tu varita prestada, Albus, no fue lo mismo.

— Deberías intuirlo, es obvio —dijo Rose rodando los ojos.

— Lo siento cerebrito —dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo, parecía que se lanzaban rayos por los ojos.

— Parece que la relación Weasley/Malfoy no ha cambiado para nada —dijo Hagrid riendo.

**De pronto, Harry se dió cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que ahora lo medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

— **Esto ya está **—**dijo y la cinta métrica se amontonó en el piso**—**. Entonces, señor Potter. Pruebe ésta. Madera de haya y fibras de corazón de dragón. Veintidós centímetros. Linda y flexible. Tómela y agítela.**

**Harry tomó la varita y (sintiéndose un tonto) la agito alrededor,**

— No te preocupes, Harry, todos nos sentimos tontos la primera vez que tomamos una varita —dijo Hermione dándole su apoyo.

— Me alegra no ser el único —dijo Harry riendo.

**pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

— **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros. Muy elástica. Pruebe...**

**Harry probo, pero apenas levantó el brazo, el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

— **No, no... ésta, ébano y pelo de unicornio, veinte centímetros. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtelo.**

**Harry probó. Y probó. No tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. La pila de varitas probadas era cada vez más alta sobre la silla,**

— Wow, ¿cuánto tardaste en encontrar tu varita, Harry, querido? —preguntó Molly

— Eh, no lo recuerdo bien, pero mas de diez minutos —respondió Harry.

— Un cliente difícil, Ollivander seguro estaría muy feliz —dijo McGonagall.

**pero mientras más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más feliz parecía estar.**

McGonagall sonrió.

— **¿Qué cliente difícil, no? No se preocupe, vamos a encontrar la varita perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual: acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, linda y flexible.**

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza y la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron de la punta como fuegos artificiales,**

— ¡Los colores de Gryffindor! —exclamó Luna.

_Jamás me había dado cuenta de eso._ Pensaba Harry impresionado.

**arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, si, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... qué curioso... realmente qué curioso...**

— ¿Curioso? —repitieron los niños a coro.

— Ahora lo verán —dijo Harry entre divertido y nervioso.

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel madera, todavía murmurando:**

— **Curioso... muy curioso.**

— **Perdón **—**dijo Harry**—**. ¿Pero qué es curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. **

— **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y sucede que de la cola de fénix de donde se extrajo la pluma de su varita, sólo se sacó una pluma más, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que usted estuviera destinado a esa varita, cuando su hermana fue la que le hizo esa cicatriz.**

— Tío, ¿tu varita y la de Voldemort son hermanas? —dijo Rose impresionada.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Molly—, ¿por qué nunca nos contaste?

— No lo creí necesario —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eso era muy importante —replicó Arthur.

— Con razón siempre pedía otra varita —murmuró Draco recordando cómo había sacado la de su padre.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

—**Sí, treinta y tres centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden las cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdelo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, señor Potter... Después de todo, el Innombrable hizo grandes cosas... terribles, sí, pero grandiosas...**

— Eso da escalofríos —murmuró Seamus.

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pago siete Galleons de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su negocio.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron otra vez su camino por el Callejón Diagon, a través de la pared y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ahora vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el subterráneo, cargados de una serie de paquetes de formas raras y la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.**

_Creo que sé lo que le sucedía a mi padre. _Pensaba Albus. _De seguro se sentía presionado.. No pensé que alguien tan talentoso con la magia como él pudiese sentirse presionado._

**Subieron por la escalera mecánica, entraron en la estación de Paddington; y Harry en ese momento se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

— **Tenemos tiempo de que comas algo antes de que salga el tren **—**dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía extraño.**

— Ya ves cómo se siente un mago rodeado de muggles —bromeó George logrando sacarles varias risas a los presentes.

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Estás muy silencioso **—**comentó Hagrid.**

**Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida **—**y sin embargo**—** masticó su hamburguesa intentando encontrar las palabras.**

— **Todos creen que soy especial **—**dijo finalmente**—**. Toda esa gente en el Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No se que sucedió cuando Vol... perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

_Lo sabía._ Pensó Albus.

— No pensé que fueras tan idéntico a Albus —dijo James impresionado. Harry sólo rió.

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las cejas espesas, había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

— **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás con rapidez. Todos son principiantes al empezar en Hogwarts, vas a estar muy bien. Simplemente sé tu mismo. Sé que es difícil. Eres un elegido y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, de hecho, todavía lo paso muy bien.**

— Hagrid tiene mucha razón —dijo Ginny sonriendole a su marido.

— Oh, vamos, no se pongan melosos —protestó James haciendo que todos en el lugar rieran.

— Ése es mi sobrino —dijo George chocando manos con James.

Una vez las risas calmadas Bill siguió.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

— **Tu pasaje para Hogwarts **—**dijo**—**. El 1° de Septiembre en King's Cross, está todo en el pasaje. Cualquier problema con los Dursley, me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba observar a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

— Y ese es el fin del capítulo —dijo Bill cerrando el libro.

— Muy bien, comeremos y luego continuaremos con la lectura —dijo la profesora McGonagall, y con un chasquido la mesa se llenó de todo tipo de comidas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que me tarde mucho, y que merezco bastantes Crucios y maldiciones come babosas (? Pero es que estuve verdaderamente atareada con el colegio, además de que me mude y no tuve internet por bastante tiempo.. Ahora verdaderamente, prometo actualizar más seguido, ya terminé las clases y estoy acomodada en mi nueva casa asique tendré mucho más tiempo libre :D Bueno, muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Realmente los amo ya que me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ánimos de continuar n.n Nos vemos dentro de poco entonces! Los quierooo!**

**Luna ~**


End file.
